


The Waking Worlds Worth

by Rnij



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, The champions survived AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnij/pseuds/Rnij
Summary: It was over. Calamity Ganon had been defeated. The Divine Beasts had been shut down and so too had been the guardians. The Champions were now tasked with keeping order in the kingdom and repairing the land.It was their duty...until they met him.A new war comes for Hyrule. A war that they cannot hope to survive without the proper "weapons". Dark Secrets shall be revealed and the world will be laid under siege.After all, They are Born of the Blood, Made Men by the Blood, Undone by the Blood.Fear the Old Blood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this story exists is because it is re-uploaded from Fanfiction.net. I brought it here to gain a wider audience. 
> 
> Blood-borne is one of my Favorite Games of all time, and I have a secure appreciation and admiration for the Legend of Zelda. So...tadaa.

* * *

Fear the Old Blood

* * *

 

The bar was packed as it usually was on cold nights. With the autumn weather coming in soon, the winds would howl as loud as a Lynels roar. The inn was the centerpiece of a small town which was intersected by the great road. The village was small. A town hall, 2 stores, 5 homes, and the inn of the Buzzing bee. Inside was loud, warm and rambunctious. It was a two storied building, with a main floor for drinking and feasting and making merry, a second floor for rented beds, and a basement for storage and extra rooms. This night was very warm, as it was freezing outside. Most seats at every table were full as everyone in the town gathered in this inn. The mayor was talking with the local leaders for their support in the election, the farmers and the local knights were getting drunk and singing, the wives were chatting and the children were running around playing. The kitchen was populated by three figures, the chef, the owner and the bartender. These three were a family, the chef was the child of the owner and bartender and was considered a progidy by not only the entire town, but the Princess herself when she toured!

Ana hummed to herself as she took the glasses from two of the customers and went to refill them. Busy nights meant good tips, and good tips meant that new finishing that she eyed back in Hyrule market! Returning the two mug's to the drinkers, she went over to the next waiting customers who ordered their drinks when she heard the door open. Must be someone who didn't get the memo' she mused to herself, 'Or it's the Koblo Kid's again.' She heard the shuffling of a stool and turned to it. "Can I get you any-" The words escaped her mouth when she laid eyes upon the stranger.

The first thought that entered her mind about this man was that he looked very tired. His eyes and ears were covered by a large hat, and the lower half of his face by cloth. But his eyes were visible. Cyan eyes that were both bright like a child yet tired like an elderly man. His hair, barely visible underneath his hat, was black and seemingly unkempt and frazzled. His nose was of medium distance. His skin was pale, not as pale as a ghost but very different. He wore what seemed to be rag's scratched and knitted together into some sort of tunic, and was very thin. On his back was a form of saber and dagger, seemingly combined at the hilt. At his side, was a strange type of crossbow which was engraved. He was of average height, but she couldn't help put notice that he seemed very foreign, uncannily so. "Water." He said, his voice quiet yet demanding, scratchy as well, as if he hadn't had a drink in ages. He had an aura to him, a type of energy which made everything seem cold even when it was warm. It was like the Ice of the Hebra mountains.

"Uh..y-yeah coming right up." She spoke warily, grabbing a glass and filling it up with the liquid and giving it to the man. He lifted the glass and lowered the cloth around his lower face, his lips were chapped and cut. He took a big swig and wiped his mouth quickly, politely asking for more. As she nervously took the glass from him and went to refill it, the door opened with three loud bangs. Laughter and boasting came from the door as the Koblo kids entered. The Koblo kids were a group of rogues who went through the forest and did questionable activities. Nothing ever illegal or morally wrong, but it was increasing and the severity of the activities were bordering wrong.

"Alright boy's! Food's on me!" The leader of the gang, Nubok yelled before he noticed the stranger. "Hey buddy! That's my seat your in!" The stranger did not move, instead electing to ignore the man. "Hey! I'm talking to ya!" Nubok stood right behind him, practically breathing on his shoulder. The man seemed to twitch at this, but calmed down quickly before speaking. "Why does that matter?"

"Why-Why doesn't that matter? Buddy, this is my seat! I'm Nubok Moblin Masher! I'm the guy that mashed 10 moblins in a single night! Now, get out of my seat!" Ana did not pay attention to Nubok as she was busy with other people's orders, but that all changed when a large scream came from the front of the bar. A dagger penetrated his hand and he fell to the ground clutching his bloody hand. The two member began to draw their knives, the stranger then leaped at them and drew his twin-blade, cutting deep into both of their thighs. As they fell to the ground, he raised his blade high, about to impale them when Ana and some other people screamed in terror. He paused, looking at everyone. All were staring at him, some with denial, some with confusion, some with hatred, all with fear. But before anyone could react, he bolted out of the inn and into the night.

* * *

 

_The Good Hunter leaped away from the swinging blades before lashing out, landing a final blow against the specter of a great one. The Wet Nurse gave one last sound, a ghostly echo, before falling to the ground and evaporating in a mystical blue light. Silence, no noise was made in the black fog the Hunter was enveloped in. The lack of noise lasted only for a second, a single second, before the cries of a newborn echoed. The newborn was nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be touched. It cried out for it's nurse, for it's mother, beginning to gurgle and coo, babbling until it gave one last cry of sadness or pain or whatever it desired, and was replaced by silence. The fog cleared. In the center of this strange circle, on top of the tower in the Nightmare of Mensis, in the small circle of bones, the crib had fallen over lifelessly. Wind blew._

**Nightmare Slain.**

_The good hunter stepped forward, his Bowblade in hand and the Blades of Mercy on back. The Evelyn he used was on the left side. Looking to investigate the crib, he kicked something, something fleshy. Reaching down to pick it up, his eyes widened underneath the hat he wore. The strange Umbilical Cord of a Great one. He had collected several of these cords before, one from great regret, one from an long ago past. It seemed only to be a third of one, just like the other two._

_3 thirds make a whole, after all._

_Thinking back to the beginning of this...what was this hunt? Nothing more than a bad dream, like that man in the beginning told him? Or was it more...was it something else? Then his thoughts turned to all those notes he found in the lost college of Byrgenwerth and in the Lecture halls which connected the nightmares._

**"Three third cords"**

_And_ _so, like the other cords he had found, he crushed the Umbilical_ _cord and let the insight flow into his mind. Whispers and secrets were now added into his mind, he was like a newborn beginning to speak! To hear! But he couldn't understand it, he couldn't see._

_The Hunter heard the shifting of ground. Turning around, he saw his way out of the nightmare. He lit the lamp and reached out. Darkness seemed to cover his eyes and he began to feel as if he was falling into a slumber...like a dream..._

_He awoke to a new nightmare. His home, his Hunter's Dream dying. The workshop was now burning, as if it had recently been lit. They rushed to find the doll, the Hunter's only true companion and friend. The Doll was someone who held deep affection in the Hunter's heart, after all they were the first to greet him with no true hostile intent, no desire to take advantage of them, nothing but willingness to help him. There was Gilbert as well, but he had been consumed by the Scourge as all other's had and would._

_He found her where she sometimes would be at, a grave. The grave which led to a great terror, the Hunter's nightmare. The curse of all hunter's future, now broken._ "Good Hunter. You have come...Dawn will soon break...This night, and this dream, will end."

_The Hunter looked at her, his eyes questioning. The Doll continued to look at him, no emotion._ "Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree." 

_The Hunter's eyes then steeled as he nodded. He ascended up the stairs into the workshop and opened the great chest. Taking what he needed from it, he approached the memory altar. Kneeling, he began to memorize the runes he had learned recently, and inscribed new one's onto his brain. Finally, he approached the workbench, and shifted around gems and blood-stone chunks and stone and rocks. He stepped out of the great building, and sat at the stairway and took out his diary. Charcoal pencil in hand, he wrote. He had this book for as long as he could remember, before Yharnam. Back when he was but a young boy. He wrote the final pages of that book, and closed it._

_Putting the journal away, he walked down the stairs and went into the garden. The gate that had been locked was now open. Before he could enter, the Doll called._ "Good Hunter..." _He turned, facing that which he held dear. The Doll was silent, but then gave a short bow. No words were spoken, he didn't need to hear words to know what she meant._

B _eyond the gate was a field of flowers, graves and large wooden crosses. As the doll said, at the foot of the great tree sat the First Hunter in his wheelchair. "Good Hunter, you've done well. The night is near it's end. Now, I shall show you mercy." The Hunter cocked his head, confused. "You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun."_

_The Hunter then stepped back, aghast from this declaration, this reward of sorts. "You will be freed...from this terrible hunter's dream..." The Hunter stood still, questioning himself. What a choice to make! Be freed from this nightmare, this horrifying affair. But forget all that he had learned, the Great One's machinations and the cruelties and secrets of the Church and the College...But to forget it all, and awake under a new day..._

_No. He could not, he would not. He had learned too much, done too many things, died and been reawakened far to much to remember. He stepped back again, shaking his head._

_Gehrmans eyes, once resigned and hopeful, became lifeless and disappointed. "Dear oh dear, what was it? The hunt, the blood, or the horrible dream?" The old man began to shift from his position, placing his hands on the hand-rests of his wheelchair and began to push himself up. "Oh, it doesn't matter." The Hunter drew his Bowblade slowly, cautiously. He noticed something on his mentor's back, some type of blade. As Gehrman stood to full height, he reached behind him. "It always come down to the Hunter's Helper to clean up after these sorts of messes." With that, he drew his weapon with a speed rivaling that of the fastest enemies that the Good Hunter had fought. The weapon then shifted and transformed into it's trick form, that of a great scythe. "Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt..."_

_The Good Hunter stepped backwards as Gehrman approached, his scythe held aloft. The First Hunter made the first move, leaping at him with great dexterity. Swinging his blade, the old hunter landed on the ground and twirled, forcing the Good Hunter to roll away. The Good Hunter then transformed his bow-blade to it's trick form, a bow obviously. He began firing arrow's at Gehrman, five in total._

_They landed on the arms and legs of the good hunter, who did not seem to be fazed at all. De-transforming it, he attacked. Launching at his mentor, he swung thrice before being caught in Gehrman's swing. A great cut was made across the Hunter's chest, and he was forced to use a blood vial to repair it._

_19 vials now, 15 quicksilver bullets._

_Gehrman dashed forward, catching his pupil with the blade and forcing him forward and slicing at him again. The good hunter quick-stepped away from the second hit and launched himself at the old man from behind, landing blow after blow, stealing his lifeblood for his own. He then rolled away and prepared his pistol. Gehrman jumped forward, but was interrupted by the bullet fired by his student and leaving him open. The Good Hunter rushed forward, and jamming his hand into the man's chest and ripping it out._

_The old hunter was sent back, a large bloody stain in his chest. The good hunter then backed away, gaining distance. Gehrman rose, and de-transformed his weapon and grabbing from his back his personal rifle. Hobbling forward, he met the Hunter's blade and slashed several times, nearly ending the hunter then and there. The Hunter was forced to back away and use 2 vials quickly. He then sidestepped a lunge from the man and swiped. Gehrman crouched down as he did this, and then roared out to the heavens, stunning the hunter and leaving him for attack. Transforming his blade mid-swing, Gehrman cut deep into the Hunter's waist and heart, and meeting air with a slam downwards. The Hunter groaned in great pain as he popped 2 more blood vials._

_15 vials, 15 bullets._

_He then fired from his pistol, a shot enhanced with the some Bone Marrow ash. The bullet hit Gehrman, but did not faze him. The old hunter then transformed his blade back to it's curved sword form and lunged, a multitude of fast and swift swipes which heavily damaged the hunter. The final blow would have ended his pupil and severed his connection to the dream, were it not for the pupil managing to block the final one with his bowblade. The final blow was not fully reflected however, and to prevent any more damage from coming onto him the good hunter let himself be disarmed. As his primary weapon fell to the ground in the field of flower, the Good hunter popped 3 vials and grabbed the Blade of Mercy from his side._

_12 vials, 14 bullets._

_He separated the blade into two, letting the two daggers be wielded as such, and he charged. Rolling under Gehrman's swing, he began slashing violently, rapidly, without hesitation. Gehrman was helpless to fight back, as it was too fast for him to avoid. Soon however, the good Hunter could not carry on any longer with the rapid barrage of swings, and he was forced to cease and step away. Gehrman breathed heavily, forcing himself to stand and look up to the moon. Facing it, he felt the energy of the Great One's build up in him. The Hunter was questioning this, why was Gehrman not doing anything. Before he could react however, a massive explosion of blue light came from Gehrman, knocking away the student of the First Hunter and damaging him further. As the hunter stood and popped another vial, he saw Gehrman surrounded by a ethereal blue smoke, coming straight towards him. Gehrman stabbed forward with his curved sword, forcing the hunter to roll into a wooden cross and knock it down to the ground. Gehrman followed it up with a heavy cut, barely missing the Hunter. Firing his firearm as soon as the hunter attacked, he interrupted the pupil and went for him. Ripping his hand straight into the Good Hunter's chest, he ripped it out as well, creating a massive gash and heavily wounding the pupil. He stayed on the ground, motionless._

_"You must accept your death...be freed from the night." Gehrman turned away, lightly stepping over the blades of Mercy which fell to the dirt. However, he paused. A groan came from the Good hunter as he forced himself up from the dirt, clutching his terrible wounds. Gerhman smiled under his hat, he taught his pupil well. The good hunter gave himself 2 more vials._

_9 vials, 14 bullets._

_Seeing that he did not have the blades on him at the current moment, The Good Hunter pulled out a new blade, one that he had never touched before, but now seemed like a good time to use it. It was a weapon that Gehrman recognized. The Rakuyo was a dual bladed weapon, a dagger on the hilt of a saber. It was the former weapon of Lady Maria, the lady of the Astral Clock-tower. If Gehrman was surprised, or angry or saddened in any way, he gave no sign._

_Gehrman then jumped up into the air, scythe held aloft and cutting downwards, creating a large shock-wave of wind which went towards the Hunter. The Hunter rolled to the right, avoiding it by a hair and went for the old man. Slicing into the man with the Rakuyo's dual blades, he transformed it mid attack into a saber and dagger held in both hands. He spun in a whirlwind at him, creating large wounds in the old warrior. Gehrman then rolled away from another attack and cut into the hunter. The hunter ignored the pain and stabbed forward. The blow knocked forward the Old Hunter, allowing the Good Hunter to deal several more blows before backing away. Gehrman then landed a cut, the hunter a stab. Gehrman fired a gun, the hunter returned fire._

_The duel went on like that for many minutes, it was similar to that of a dance, sad and beautiful in a way, a brutal, tragic sort. It finally ended when the Good Hunter took one final hit from Gehrman and slashed another time, dealing the final blow to the old hunter. As the old man fell to his knees, dropping his blade and beginning to fade from the dream, he gave a sad, small smile and spoke one last time."The night, and the dream, were long..." He fell, evaporating into mist. Freed._

_The good hunter pant’d, his wounds great. As he took a blood vial, he sheathed the Rakuyo and looked to where his mentor had fallen. All that was left, was a badge. A badge similar in appearance to the blade of a scythe. He pocketed it. He then noticed the sky...it was...changing. Looking towards the now blood red moon, he gasped as something descended from the heavens. This...flora was otherworldly. The moon presence landed softly, nay a noise made. The hunter approached, wondering what it could be. He could hear whispers, thoughts crawl into its mind. He had felt something similar to this feeling, when he had first met the greater Amygdala in the Nightmare Frontier, when he approached the Wet Nurse in the Mensis nightmare, and when he first laid eyes upon the newborn Orphan of Kos. It was a Great One. The Moon Presence._

_The greater being took hold of the hunter and brought it forward towards what appeared to be it's face, if you count a massive gaping hole a face. It then embraced it, a great deal of pain was inflicted upon the hunter. But something...happened. A light shone from the Hunter's center, this light then brightly shined, forcing the presence to drop the hunter and recoil away from the great shock-wave! It then recovered quickly, facing the hunter with what seemed to be anger. The hunter drew the Rakuyo, his other weapons still on the ground._

_The best swiped at him with it's claws, the Hunter rolled away and slashed with the blades. It hit dead on the face of the great one, which hurt it heavily. The bout was long and demanding, for both great one and hunter. The moon presence, a puppet master more than a fighter (like all great ones) was not experienced with defending itself. The hunter was tired with the duel with his mentor and was low in both stamina and vitality. Thus, the duel was longer than most duels, with both giving it their all. However, it seemed to end when the presence knocked the blade of the former hunter away from the Good Hunter and pinned it to the ground. It roared in his face, he felt it's eldritch power. He reached and scampered for something, anything! He felt something in hand, heavy but not as large or as compact as a Kirkhammer, and he swung at it._

_The great one recoiled in great pain as it scampered and crawled away from the Siderite blade of the scythe. Forcing himself up, The Good hunter took notice of the blade he held, the former blade of his mentor Gehrman. Getting into position, he lunged at the beast, cutting and slashing at it. The beast roared in such agony! The Siderite seemed to wound the great being, at least injure it far more than normal steel. In an effort to save itself, the being used it's immense power and created a large nova of red, hitting everything in its vicinity, including the hunter._

_Both fell to their knees, the plants seeming to day, the wooden crosses toppled, the great oak withered. The hunter felt sick, felt weak. He knew this feeling, it was like he was going to die. But he couldn't, he mustn't! Forcing himself up, he charged the being. In an instant, he diced and slashed and cut and chopped with the great scythe until the beast could no longer stand and fell, exploding in violent and brilliant light._

**Nightmare Slain.**  

_He panted. He was out of vials, out of bullets, he was close to death, but he lived. He won. The blade fell to the ground as he keeled. He coughed, blood shot out of his mouth. He felt sick, he felt tired. He then collapsed, darkness consuming his vision. But then...HE could SEE!_

_Oh how he could see! Everything, now everything made sense! All the blood, the insight, the secrets, it all made sense! The secrets of the cosmos were now his! The faint voice he could hear, it reminded him of someone...who? No matter, he could see now! But the voice that was faint, it was so clearer now._

"Oh, good hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you got a screw loose? Or is it your...animal intuition.
> 
> You hunters have got more blood on your hands.
> 
> Hunters are killers, nothing less!
> 
> You call ME a beast? A Beast? What would you know? I didn't ask for this!
> 
> Rancid beasts, every last one of us...

Princess Zelda was tired. The lack of a good's night sleep was starting to get to her. Of course, it wasn't only her that suffered, all the Champions hadn't been sleeping well ever since they started the 'vacation.' Her father, the king, had given them this command after the defeat of Calamity Ganon to travel the kingdoms and take comfort in each champions respective kingdoms. A little time off if you will, but Zelda saw it for what it was. It was an inspection, to make sure the neighbors were alive and kicking. She also wouldn't put it pass her father to think that they were also remaining obedient, but that's neither here nor there.

Zelda never knew what was going on insider her fathers head. King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule was not a simple man. It was a well known fact that one of the reasons he was crowned king was because of the power vacuum left behind by his father King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. After his death by Rhoam's older brother, one who's name was lost to the annals of history, there was a coup by Rhoam to remove the soon-to-be tyrant from the throne. Her uncle's name was not known, as dictated by the king, but she did know that he was some sort of researcher and stumbled upon something he called "The blood of the gods." Naturally, this was considered heresy by the church but he executed ever single member of the church in his madness and attempted to throw everything the kingdom had into his insane plans.

The revolution lasted a week, with Rhoam being successful and exiling his brother out of the kingdom, as killing him would lay upon him the title of Kinslayer. After that fiasco, the newly crowned king married a noblewoman and had Zelda, but soon after his wife died of mysterious circumstances. Her last words where recorded as "I see...the moonlight..." The king then threw himself into his work, doing his best to prepare Hyrule for any and all invasions by his exiled brother and other possible enemies. It wasn't until the discovery of the threat posed by Calamity Ganon did Rhoam begin to speak to Zelda like a father would, as closely to a father he could be. Zelda was raised by the wet-nurse and hand-maiden Impa, who was the Shiekah leader of Kakariko village. When the guardians began to be discovered, Zelda and her father split on interests and plans however, as it was expected from such a distant relationship. As the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, the princess was expected by her father to unlock her powers and to help defeat Ganon. Zelda took this poorly, and instead desired to become a scholar of the newly found guardians and Divine Beasts.

When the champions were brought together, and a new hero was found and named, Zelda took it as a blow against her. How could she not? Did her father not trust her? But over time, she began to befriend the champions, and was able to from bonds with all of them. Urbosa became the mother she never had and always wanted. Her birth mother always held a fascination with Zelda, someone she supposedly looked like, yet could never meet. Urbosa provided a sense of comfort and acceptance no one else could, yet could lash out at those who threatened her safety. Thus, Urbosa became the blade of the Champions, quick to temper and protective of others.

Daruk was an older brother to Zelda, and to all of the champions as well. He always kept a smile on his face no matter what circumstance they were in and would help any and all problems. Therefore, he was the soul of the team, what kept them together.

Mipha was the healer, and the quiet one. She would alway's heal her friends no matter what, and personified the phrase "Speak softly and carry a big spear", quite literally in fact. She was the heart of the team.

Revalli was...difficult, as he would alway's boast about his abilities and would look down on others, but would pull through when he was needed. He was named the eye of the team, with his sight being that of his most gifted attributes.

Zelda brought with her leadership and intelligence, and was pronounced the mind of the team.

Finally, there was Link. To be honest, Zelda hated him at first. He acted like a guard dog, never let her be alone and would never speak. But spending time with each other gave Zelda new perspective. Link always carried with him great stress. His father died in a training accident and his mother abandoned them for another man. His only friend before the champions was Mipha, who he had grown up with. But with all that expectations placed upon him, to take his father's place as a knight and to be the new Hero to defeat Calamity Ganon, he never cracked. He would alway's stand tall in the face of danger, and he was given the moniker of the Spirit of the team.

Yet none of that currently mattered, as they were stuck doing busy work for the current moment.

"I tell ya brother, this walk is killing me! I can't wait to get home though and have some of pop's famous rock steaks! Those always hit the spot." Daruk laughed as he and Link walked side by side in front, being the lookout for the company. The silent knight nodded, a bit weary on eating rocks for dinner however. This sentiment seemed to be shared by everyone else as well, but Revali was the only one to say this aloud. "We're not going to be eating rocks you dimwitted barbarian! Only you could enjoy such idiotic tastes. Me and the Rito on the other hand make the most excellent dishes in the land."

"I'm only just saying I was hungry Revali, no need to get your feathers all twisted."

"My feathers twisted?! How dare you, you brute! I am the master archer Revali! I am the one who-

"The one who fired a laser at Ganon with the rest of us while Link and the Princess killed it." Soon the Rito and the Goron began to argue even further, making the ever-silent Link look down in embarrassment. He didn't want to be a part of this. Zelda giggled at her friends shouting at each other, and turned to Urbosa. "I swear they never stop."

"It has been around 15 minutes since they're last argument, so your right on a technicality." The Gerudo chieftain replied. She walked next to the princess and Mipha, who kept her eyes on Link. The reason they had no guards with them was due to the lack of a current military after Ganon. Most, if not all, of the militia in Hyrule was weakened and there were plenty of casualties during the battle against the calamity. Urbosa noticed the Zora princess's fixation on the champion, and smirked. "Changing the subject, when are you going to confess?"

"I-Uh-I-How did you-I..." She stammered and muttered, her cheeks turning red much to the enjoyment of the others. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!" She then shouted in embarrassment, causing everyone, even the boy's up ahead, to look at her in confusion. With everyone's eyes on her, she blushed even harder and laughed it off quickly. The boy's then turned away in confusion, with Link looking at her for an extra second before looking ahead. "Ooooooh goddesses..." She muttered.

"Urbosa is right you know. I'm sure he feels the same way."

"But I can't ever find the right time and I'm sure he's busy and I know that I'm busy and we're all on this tour and I just don't know!" As she continued to bemoan her situation, up ahead the 3 boy's finally came up with an agreement. They all decided that while everyone's culture has their own form of delicacy, Link's cooking was acceptable and liked by everyone. Even Revali admitted that while it was a skill unfitting of his magnificence, Link was a very good cook.

"I'm serious though! I't would be fascinating if your people came from ancient Zora's! I mean, from water to air, am I right?"

"Don't be preposterous. What I'd find bizarre is if our dear friend Link here would just transform into a mangy mutt and skitter off somewhere."

"Do you know what would be even weirder?" Daruk paused. "If on the night of Ganon's assault, he actually succeeded in taking over the divine beasts and guardians and killed us all! I bet only the little guy and the Princess would survive and have to go on some sort of slumber to heal!"

"Your being ridiculous. There's no possible way anyone could fathom Me losing!"

Link shrugged it off as the two continued to bicker. In all honesty, he wasn't paying attention. Rather he looked at the road ahead, making sure for any sign's of ambush. The Yiga Clan and the local monsters had become more frantic ever since Ganon's defeat, as if they were lashing out. When Ganon began to take shape they were more unified, acted with tactics, as a unit. The day's after the calamities defeat they scattered again, as was expected. But recently there had been reports of them being once again unified. As if they once again had a leader. But that wasn't the end of it, for only yesterday did he receive the new's that a scout platoon had found a bokoblin camp nearby Hyrule castle! The only saving grace was that it was already massacred before the scouts could do anything about it.

Unification between Yiga and monsters. That was a scary idea a few months ago, and it still was now.

By this point the party had now arrived at a small town. The Crossroads it was called. A small village, a few huts, a town hall, 2 stores and a bar. As they entered the gates, a young girl then rushed up to them. "Your-your the princess! And the champions!"

"That's right kiddo! Any monster's need slayin?" Daruk asked, alway's the friendly giant. Instead of answering, the girl sank to her knees and began to cry. Mipha rushed to her and began to comfort her, asking what was wrong. "Please...my brother...he needs your help."

**XXX**

 

They were lead to a small hut, and which Zelda gasped at the sight. Three young men were in bed, one with a bandaged hand and two in what seemed to be a catatonic state. Their skin was pale, clammy and gaunt. Both of their wounded legs were heavily wrapped in blood soaked bandages. Mipha then began to look them over, seeing as how she was the healer of the team. "How did this happen?" Zelda asked a man, the mayor, as Mipha began to heal the two catatonic men, both of them had deep cuts into their femoral artery's. The mayor seemed scared as he recounted what he had seen. Last night there was a celebration going on in the town at the inn. During the middle of the feast, a stranger had walked in and sat down. When he was approached by the local gang of teenagers, he reacted violently. He stabbed the leader in the hand and cut the other's in the leg. He was about to impale them with his weapon when people began to scream and he fled into the night. As several people tended to their children, the mayor led a search party to hunt down this man. They never found him. Instead, they found the mutilated and destroyed bodies of several wolves, bokoblins, moblins and chu-chu's. Zelda then turned to the champions. "Daruk and Link, I need you to secure the perimeter and make sure nothing comes through. Urbosa, you and Revalli go through the town and ask people for more information."

The Rito was about to argue, but the death stare sent by the princess then shut him up. As the 4 champions set out to do their tasks, Zelda walked next to Mipha. "Tell me how to help."

"Both of them are wounded badly. They've lost too much blood to attempt to use my power's right now." She then turned to the princess. "I need you to get your hand's dirty." The princess's face turned white quickly, but she steeled herself quickly. "I'm going to remove the bandage on this one right here. What I need you to do is to take these cloths right here," She gave the princess new wrappings, "And start applying immediate pressure. As soon as you do that I'll start healing the cut. If I do it too fast he might break more tissue and cause another problem, to slowly and he'll be drained of all his blood. You need to keep pressure on for as long as you can. Only stop when I tell you to stop." Zelda agreed. "1, 2...3!" Mipha then took of the bloody wrappings, which resulted in a blood spray being sent out. Zelda rushed forward with the rag, applying as much pressure as she could. Blood still squirted out, on her face and clothing and Mipha as well. Her willpower was barely enough to suppress her gag-reflex. The patient, although near death, could feel every bit of pain possible as he screamed in agony, being held down by 4 other men on Mipha's orders. She worked as fast as she could, regenerating the broken tissue and snapped bone. Whatever made the cut did it cleanly and violently, as if it was meant to cut through flesh and bone like butter. But finally it was done. Mipha ended her power stream as the wound closed and the bloody leg ended it's stream. Zelda removed the rag quickly and turned away, gagging and emptying her stomach of earlier today's lunch.

"Very well done princess. Ready for the next one?" Mipha asked the vomiting Zelda. Looking at her straight in the eye, She panicked for a second.

* * *

_The boy was shivering. His sickly appearance was no match for the feeling of sheer terror he was feeling. Those people, with their large cleavers and swords and torches and whatever they carried. They seemed almost feral in both appearance and actions. He twitched as he moved backwards, holding his weapons closely. Why did he come here in the first place even? To get some sort of cure? He shouldn't have come, they needed him, he shouldn't have come...why did he come here?_

_"...Hello?" A voice from the dark. The boy screamed out, swinging his weapon wildly, desperate to kill whatever might kill him! But nothing, no one was there. "Over here..." The voice again. The boy turned around, at a lit window. "Terribly sorry for scaring you like that. You must be a Hunter, and not one from around here either."_

_"Y-Yes." The boy answered, voice shaking. "I'm Gilbert, a fellow outsider like you. Must've come for that special Yharnam blood right? 'Cure's every ailment you'll ever have' you heard?"_

_"Yes. I did." He responded, his voice already calmer. He'd finally met someone who didn't seem to want to kill him, that was a positive right there. "Why did those people attack me when I didn't even know them?"_

_"Oh yes the locals...Well let's just say that Yarnham has a special way of treating guests. *coughs*." Gilbert hacked and wheezed from beyond his window, drawing concern from the young man. "Are you alright?"_

_"Me? No, I'm not. I don't think I can stand if I wanted to, but I'm willing to help, if there's anything that can be done *coughs*." He then paused for a bit, before continuing. "This town is cursed. Whatever your reasons might be you should plan a swift exit. Whatever can be gained from this place, it will do more harm than good."_

_The boy sighed before leaning on a wall and sliding down. Gilbert was probably right. He shouldn't be here. He had to go back home. His family needed him. His sister couldn't be the only source of income with her "occupation" and his uncle certainly couldn't hold a job long with his habits of wasting everything they earned on a round of ale for himself and...himself._

_The young man continued his despair until he remembered something. A single note back from the clinic he had awoken from after the transfusion with the old man. This was before he saw that...monster and was died to it. That feeling of death, the pain he felt as his throat was ripped out of his neck...he never wanted to feel it again. Thankfully he didn't end up in some pit of hell for leaving behind his family. Instead he ended up at some place, a hut on a hill of flowers. He was alive, as human and breathing as ever. But he disregarded his recent experiences as he remembered that note._

**_Seek Paleblood to transcend the Hunt_ **

_"Have you...ever heard of Paleblood?"_

_"Paleblood, you say? Hmm... Never heard of it. But if it's blood you're interested in, you should try the Healing Church. The church controls all knowledge on blood ministration, and all varieties of blood." Well, that was a start._

_"Where can I find the church?"_

_"_ _Across the valley to the East of Yharnam lies the town of the Healing Church, known as the Cathedral Ward. And deep within the Cathedral Ward is the old grand cathedral. ...the birthplace of the Healing Church's special blood, or so they say. *coughs*" The young Hunter thanked his newfound friend and began to walk away. "One last thing..." The Hunter turned back. "Yharnamites don't share much with outsiders. Normally, they wouldn't let you near this place, but... The hunt is on tonight. This might be your only chance..." The Hunter was silent as a stone, then turned away and began his journey through the city of Yharnam._

* * *

The Good Hunter had decided something. He did not like those slime creatures. It wasn't because they were difficult by any means, but they were so numerous it was hard for him to not be swarmed. Numbers were a large factor in any form of combat, and he did not like facing large numbers of any creature.

The area he was in was very humid, unnaturally so. This land was nothing like Yharnam or any of the lands he had been living in before. But back before his hunt, he had heard that there were warmer places to live in than his cold mountain village.

A large question of the Good Hunter's mind was where he was. He had not seen any humans as of yet. He saw near human beings, yes. Those people night before were very similar to the human species, but several differences made it painfully obvious that they did not share blood or relations in any form or way. He had managed to acquire a loose set of information however, and information was information. To list off the things he knew, he knew that he was in a land called Hyrule. Humans did not live here. There were other species other than these 'Hylians', but he had yet to see any of these creatures. Finally, there was some form of disaster recently that had weakened the local military, and monsters were running rampant. On one hand, this pleased the Good Hunter. An opportunity for hunting it would seem. But alas, these vermin were not true beasts worthy of a hunt. They were pitiful at best, comparable to Yharnamites at the beginning of his journey through the city of Yharnam and it's numerous terrors.

But his thoughts were swiftly dashed away by the reality that it was terribly hot. Even the storm clouds beginning to cover the sky couldn't help this blistering heat! The Hunter began to feel rain drops fall onto the rim of his hat, and soon a downpour commenced. Inwardly, he groaned. He did not want to deal with this right now! Grumbling to himself and letting curses spew out, he trudged along the road he had found, desperate for any source of shelter. Thankfully, after several minutes of wandering, he did. The cave mouth was large, most likely a cavern. But shelter was shelter, no matter what it seemed to be. The Good Hunter stepped inside the cave and lit up his lantern. Hanging it to his belt, he wandered the cavern to the very end, which did not last very long. There was a blessing in this cave! A large bounty food, primed for cooking and eating.

Of course there was a slight problem. A large beast slumbered there. It was very much like those beasts earlier with red skin and stubby legs, except it was larger and fatter. It wore a loincloth and i's legs were lumpy and hard. On it's neck was a large rope with weapons hanging off of it. But the Hunter cared little for those weapons, rather his attention was on the pile of dead and devoured bodies nearby. Seems that this beast was just like all the others, vile and cruel. Needing to be put down.

"*Psst.* Over here!" Whispers. The Hunter turned. A cage, of course. Why have a dumb beast when you can have an intelligent one? But what was inside this cage was what truly shocked the hunter. 3...things. They were humanoid, yet looked very much like a fish. Fins, gills and all. The Hunter immediately thought of the accursed villagers in the fishing hamlet, and the terrors that were unleashed there. Of course, there was also the Shark Giants, shamans, snail women, Winter Lanterns, and the Orphan of Kos itself. The dozens upon dozens of deaths he experienced from that...thing haunted him to this day.

The hunter quickly got over his shock when he noticed he was drawing his Rakuyo. Letting it go once he saw the scared faces of two of the beings, a mother and child it seemed, he approached the third one who was most likely the father. "Listen, they'res a Key on it's necklace. Grab it quietly and let us out of here! I'll give you anything you want?"

"...How did you get trapped?" The Hunter asked. The fish-man paused, puzzled by the mans question, but answered. "Me and my wife were teaching our little girl here how to swim, she's just hatched ya'see? We were on the banks of the river when that Hinox grabbed us and took us to this cave. It locked us up here and began to sleep. We've been trapped for several day's sir...we're starving!"

"...Stay quiet. Stay low." The Hunter then turned and drew his weapon off his back. "What are you doing?" The man asked. "I'm going to kill it."

"Are you insane! It'll turn you into a bloody mush!" The Hunter paid no attention to his words, his harsh tone meaning little to this killer. "Cover your child's eyes and ears. This will not be pleasant for you." With that, he slowly walked towards the beast. He noted that it was moving it's hand and arm up and down. It's hand was on the ground one moment, on the side of it's belly the next to scratch it. The Hunter devised a strategy, one that seemed to most likely kill it quickly. The Hunter moved silently, being careful to make nay a sound. He then stepped on the palm of the beast right before it went to scratch its twisted flesh. The plan was seemingly effective, as it provided him an easy lift up onto it's stomach. Being ever so cautious, he crept up towards it face and stood before it's closed eyelid. He then held Rakuyo high, and with all of his might, plunged it straight into it's eye.

Blood gushed out like a fountain and the beast roared in agony! Removing the blade quickly, he made another stab and twisted farther in, but was forced to recede and leap off when it attempted to swipe whatever was on it's face. Rolling away, the Hunter turned his weapon into trick form, wielding the blade and dagger with extreme efficiency. The creature, now off of it's arse, screeched and roared aloud. It swung with it's mighty arms and pummeled and pounded the ground, desperate to kill whatever took it's eye! The hunter rolled and side-stepped these blows with dexterity and speed, he was experienced in dodging faster and more vicious beasts than this! Running towards it, he spun in an arc and cut through both legs, more blood from his lower region added to it's bloody face and it was forced to kneel. The hunter dashed around, leapt onto it's head and with nay a noise made, plunged the blades into it's skull. As more blood gushed out of it's head, it bellowed and hollered one last time with all of it's pain before slumping down and exploding in a purple light leaving behind it's treasures. The hunter, having sheathed his weapons, tilted his head in confusion. Most large creatures he had slain would not explode like this. Sure, most did combust in a bloody mess and some did fade into light and cloud, but it was nothing like this. But no matter, death was death. Grabbing the key from the ground, he made his way towards the cage.

"How...how did you do all that!? You were so fast..."

The Hunter chuckled at this. A cold, unhumoured laugh. "There are many reasons why. Come." With that, he unlocked the door and let the family out. The mother and father went out slowly, their nerves high. But the little girl was not so cautious, and threw herself at the hunter's legs in a great might hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Ruto! Don't be so rude!" The mother berated the daughter, but the Hunter held up his hand. "It is alright, I do not mind."

"You showed that ugly Hinox what was what I'll tell you that! Your amazing and awesome! Are you a professional monster hunter? Are you a hero? Did you help Princess Mipha, Zelda and the Champions fight big bad Ganon?"

"Ruto! Don't ask him so many questions! I'm sorry sir, she's very young and doesn't know how to control her mouth!" The mother apologized as she took the young girl into her arms. The Hunter smiled underneath his hat. "It is alright to ask questions. Yes child, I am a monster hunter of sort. But no, I am no hero and I did not help Princess Mipha and the Champions fight Ganon alongside Zelda. I am simply a...wanderer." He then turned to the fire and took out his pocket watch. All people in Yharnam, hunter's included, had a pocket watch. He found his with him when he had first woken up. He always felt some type of connection to this pocket watch, though he did not remember why. All he knew was that it was his before Yharnam ever happened. "Night is still upon us. We should eat from this creatures bounty." He pointed to the pile of food in the corner, to which the family agreed.

They then set to work, him and the father began to divide up and cut the food. The wife made a fire prepared it and the daughter warmed herself by the heat. It seemed that whatever these beings were, they shared the same necessities of humanity, the need of fire. For fire was a sort of motherly figure for all creatures, large or small. Fire warmed and provided, would help cook and would provide light, but had a burn to it that could tear down cities. They sat in silence as they divided up the food and feasted. The family devoured their portions eagerly, for they seemed malnourished at best. The hunter did not eat, rather he made periodic checks to the mouth of the cavern. It was still storming at this time, and the Hunter was weary.

"My friend, you should eat. Empty stomachs make empty minds after all!" The fishman laughed at his little joke, and his wife and daughter smiled. The hunter resigned to what seemed to be his fate and nodded. As he took his food in hand, venison and a type of fruit, the father said "Why do you not take off your hat? It'll be difficult to eat with that on, yes?"

"...Very well." The hunter set down his meal and set to work removing his wrappings around his mouth. As he did so, the families eyes widened when they saw his full face. He was young, around his early twenties. But his eyes...they were contradictory to say the least. They bounced and shimmered with the energy of youth, but were dim and tired like an old man. His face was marked by several scars, especially one on his lip. His throat was also heavily wounded in the past it seemed, as a large three fingered cut lay on the front of it. His ears were not like a Hylians ears, rather they were round and small. This man was not a native of these lands by any means.

"I...I did not know you weren't a Hylian. I just assumed that you were so I..." The father failed to find the next words to say before his daughter interrupted with "You look weird!" As she was scolded by her mother, the Hunter chuckled again.

"It is alright, you did not know. Truth be told, I am a traveler from another land. I know not on how I came to these lands, but now I wander them."

"Well...you certainly came to the right place! As the first to properly meet one your people, I welcome you to Hyrule. I am Okin, this is my wife Nala, and you already know little Ruto."

"I thank you Okin. I go by..." The Hunter paused. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before answering. "...I go by Hunter."

"Hunter...that's a strange name."

"So I have been told." They sat in a comfortable silence, all feasting on their meal and giving thanks for their lives. Several minutes passed as they finished their meals and prepared for a restful sleep. The Hunter decided to keep watch for the night. Before he turned in, Okin asked the man a question. "When you first saw us, your eyes widened as if you had never seen a Zora before, why is that?"

Zora. So that's what they were called, good to know. "Before today, I have never laid eyes on a being quite like you or your family." A lie, but close enough to the truth to make it true. "Well then, that's a shocker. Though from what I see, your very similar to a Hylian but differences are so small yet obvious...what are your people called?"

"We are called Humans. On our lands, we are the only thinking life we have." Again, a lie, but still honest enough to warrant it to be true.

"Really? Well, you look so much like a Hylian! I wonder if Humans and Hylians are connected somehow?"

"Hmm...I wonder."

**XXX**

Soon dawn broke over the land. The sun rose up like a magnificent father, grossly incandescent. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Nala asked the Hunter, who had a new bag of food taken from half of what remained of the food pile slung over his shoulder. "No. Your path leads you home to your city. Mine leads elsewhere."

"You could still come, I'm sure the king would honor you for rescuing us."

"Again, I thank you for your kind words. But I must decline. Farewell, may the good blood guide your way." With that the Hunter turned and began to walk away. But before he could leave, Ruto called out. "Wait, Mr. Hunter!" He turned to her, and knelt down. "Yes, Little Ruto?"

"I know you didn't call yourself a hero, but you saved us for no reward! That makes you a hero, no matter what!" She then reached for something in her pocket and handed it to him. A white ribbon, fresh and clean. "It was given to me by my nanny before she died. She told me to always be true to myself no matter what. I think you should have it though." She handed it to him, but was puzzled when she saw that he seemed to be frozen. "Mr Hunter?"

_"Who... are you? I don't know your voice, but I know that smell... Are you a hunter? Then, please, will you look for my mum? Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone, too... I'm all alone... and scared..."_

_"_ _"Really? Oh, thank you! My m-mum wears a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and... and beautiful. You won't miss it. Oh, I mustn't forget. If you find my mum, give her this music box... It plays one of daddy's favorite songs. And when daddy forgets us we play it for him so he remembers. Mum's so silly, running off without it!"_

_"My mum wears a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and beautiful. You won't miss it. Oh, and if you find her, give her this music box. Please, I know you can do it."_

_"Miss Hunter... was it really her?...Mummy...mummy... Don't leave me alone..."_

_He felt tears drip down the cloth mask as he looked upon her mutilated corpse._

_"Oh, you haven't by chance... seen my little sister, have you? I told her to look after the house, but she's run off somewhere. She's still quite small, and wears a big white ribbon. Have you seen her out there anywhere?"_

_"Oh, how did this happen... Why would she ever go outside? At least... I'll have something to remember her by..._

_He sighed as he saw her mangled and broken body._

_Why did he come to this cursed city?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_"Mr. Hu_ nter? Mr. Hunter?" The Good Hunter snapped out of it as he returned his attention to little Ruto. He took the ribbon gently, as if afraid to break it. "Thank you, little Ruto. I have...something for you as well." With that, he opened his bag and took out a gold pendant. He had received this after slaying the beast that was once known as Vicar Amelia. But she didn't need to know that. "This pendant came from the city I hail from. It may look small and unimportant to you, but it is rare and valuable where I come from. It one day may guide into making a hard choice."

"Really?"

"Really." The little Zora girl hugged the Hunter one last time and returned to her parents. They began to walk down the road back to their home, but Little Ruto turned around and with a grin, waved goodbye. The Hunter gave a soft smile underneath his hat. Perhaps innocence was still a good thing after all. He then walked the opposite way, down the lonely road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Beasts all over the shop... You'll be one of them, sooner or later..."
> 
> "What's that smell? ... The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick"

The hunter sighed as he wiped the Rakuyo clean of blood. The numerous bodies of the beasts known as Bokoblins and Moblins were no match for a hunter of his caliber. He sighed not in relief, but of disappointment. These beasts were unworthy to be called that, beasts. What was annoying was the fact that some of them did not fall over as a corpse should. Instead, some fell like the Hinox in the cave and com-busted into a purple mist. Was that the work of a great one, perhaps? This land, he was still not unconvinced that this was reality and not a dream or nightmare. It seemed to foreign yet familiar at the same time. Many times he walked over some patch of land and he felt a form of...connection to it. It bothered him to no end.

But that mattered little in the current moment. He was tired of these beasts that he had just fought in the moment. He returned his ragcloth to his pockets and held his bade in his hand. It seemed to be growing dull, perhaps repairs where in order. A trip back to the dream was now needed. All he now had to do was find a decent spot. He rose from his crouched position and began to walk through the forest. The evening sun was beginning to set and the wildlife began to crawl back from their hiding spots. The carnage that had recently happened was now over, it's results being left behind. He heard the birds begin to chirp and the other animals begin to run and move and prepare for nightfall. The insects began to chirp and skitter all about.

He both loved and hated this noise.

On the one hand, it was not the silenced he usually heard in Yharnam. That silence, at times, was unbearable and was either cut quickly with screams of rage or pain or whatever noise, or it lasted forever and haunted the young hunter. These new noises allowed a feeling of...peace to enter his body. Or whatever he could call peace. However, the ambient noise could distract him, cover up an ambush and dull his senses, or it could create more paranoia.

But it mattered little to the good hunter, as he wished only to find a spot to return to the dream. He did so, after several minutes of walking. Dusk was at it's midpoint when he found a road, with it's own sign. He gazed up at the road-sign, pointing in two directions.

West: Hyrule Castle

East: Zora's Domain

North: Malon Village

He did not wish to travel to the Castle just yet, he feared that his actions at the small town may have spread word. Zora's domain he did not wish to travel too yet, for he wished to rest before seeing more of these Zora and the other races, namely the Rito and Gorons. With that, he decided to go to the Malon Village. But he had to return to the dream first, there was affairs to be put in order. Kneeling down to the small cobble, he pulled out a sheet of paper. Taking a charcoal pen, he scribbled down the Hunter's Mark and placed it onto the ground. Near instantaneously, the paper melted into the dirt and a lamp post appeared. The messengers, the grotesque and kind servants to the hunter, then burrowed from the ground and held the lamp still as the Hunter lit it with a snap of his fingers. The tiny light seemed to warm the small creatures, who huddled around it for a sense of warmth. The hunter then knelt down and touched the Lamp. He felt his eyes go heavy and he allowed himself to fall...

**XXX**

...only to awake in the hunter's dream. The shack had not changed from his hunt. The only differences were the lack of the travel graves being marked with the locations he desired to go to. The messengers began to notice him and call out in great happiness at seeing the hunter return. The bath, filled with more messengers, began to lift up items in which they would exchange for the blood echoes of those he had slain. He smiled at these beings, before moving aside. He walked up the hill to his lift, past the bath and many graves and entered the house from the side entrance. The workshop was a small building, with furniture being somewhat lacking. Everything in the small shack had a purpose to it. He opened the great chest and removed the Rakuyo from his person. The chest was, somehow, bottomless so he need not worry on losing items. They could alway's be retrieved at a later date by simply opening the box and wishing for what you needed. As he placed the blade back in the box, he grabbed out the collapsed form of the Burial Blade. The old scythe was the first trick weapon, and still proved to be superior to many of it's descendants in a multitude of then put both handle and blade on his back, and grabbed his Eveyln. One last thing to do, before returning to the waking world. He exited the old workshop, and went in search of the Doll. He found her cleaning a grave stone, in the garden that she had recently added in memory of Gehrman. She noticed him approaching and she stood. "Welcome home, good hunter. What is it you desire?"

"I am just visiting." The hunter spoke. His voice not carrying any of the stresses from before. "I hope nothing has happened to you?"

"Only the wind blew." The doll responded, her voice calm. The Hunter then extended his arm to her, inviting her for a walk and tea. She took it, and gently held his hand as the walked through the dream to the workshop and she heard the Hunter's woes. He would do this to calm his nerves, to ease his worries. They sat at the only table in the dream and poured cups of tea for each other. The tea was alway's hot. The hunter had learned to not question the quirks and queer details of the dream, only to accept them as small gifts. "Have you been hurt in your travels, Good Hunter?" The doll asked as she sipped her tea. It was strange that she was able to drink liquid, considering that she was a doll, but the Hunter again did not question.

"Nothing I could not handle." He replied, his voice soft. He looked out of the doorway and to the sky, in silence. "The land is beautiful, quiet. I have seen many places and peoples that have astounded me. From those who liken to humans to the strange and bizarre. Yet they are sentient, and that is what worries me." The doll tilted her head in questioning. "I worry that these people will one day find the Old Blood or something similar. Perhaps they may discover the mysterious of the Great Ones. Or they may perhaps wage war upon themselves and destroy the waking world. But what troubles me most is the connection I feel to this land, as if I have seen it before."

He looked at the doll's worried face. "Forgive me, my friend. Only the worries of a man who has seen to much."

"No, good Hunter. You have cause to worry." She then took his hand in a gentle grip. "But I will alway's listen."

The Hunter smiled.

* * *

Malon Village was a large town. Not big enough to be a city but widespread enough to not be a hamlet. The Hunter was cautious to not touch anyone, as he feared his reflex's might make him accidentally behead someone. He kept his weapon, the Burial Blade, hidden underneath a long cloak he wore that wrapped all around him. He would rather not have someone question why he wore rags, but the Harrowed Garb was no mere set of beggar's clothing. Rather, the tunic was highly durable and was the attire of the Healing Church's spies.

He entered the Inn. As soon as he stepped through those doors, he was blasted by a combination of heat, laughter and music. It seemed that most of the entire town was joined together for some form of festivities. He could see numerous people cheering together and drinking, in the corner he saw a band play loud and celebratory music. The middle of the entire building was occupied by 4 dancers in rhythm, dancing to the music. He made his way to a corner table, as he preferred to be alone. Once sat down, he waited for a waitress to come and serve him. He did not have to wait long, as a woman with blonde hair and attire befitting for a waitress came to him. "Hi there! Anything I could get you?"

"Water. And stew if you have some."

"Coming right up!" She said with a cheery voice. As she hopped away to get his order, the Hunter took part in watching the music. The band seemed skilled, and their music was infectious.

_A young man walked through the forest_

_With his quiver and hunting bow_

_He heard a young girl singing_

_And followed the sound below_

_There he found the maiden_

_Who lives in the willow_

_He called to her as she listened_

_From a ring of toadstools red_

_"Come with me, my maiden_

_Come from thy willow bed"_

_She looked at him serenely_

_And only shook her head_

_"See me now_

_A ray of light in the moondance_

_See me now_

_I cannot leave this place_

_Hear me now_

_A strain of song in the forest_

_Don't ask me_

_To follow where you lead"_

_A young man walked through the forest_

_With a flower and coat of green_

_His love had hair like fire_

_Her eyes an emerald sheen_

_She wrapped herself in beauty_

_So young and so serene_

_He stood there under the willow_

_And he gave her the yellow bloom_

_"Girl, my heart you've captured_

_Oh, I would be your groom"_

_She said she'd wed him never_

_Not near, nor far, nor soon_

_A young man walked through the forest_

_With an axe sharp as a knife_

_"I'll take the green-eyed fairy_

_And she shall be my wife_

_With her I'll raise my children_

_With her I'll live my life"_

_The maiden wept when she heard him_

_When he said he'd set her free_

_He took his axe and used it_

_To bring down her ancient tree_

_"Now your willow's fallen_

_Now you belong to me"_

_She followed him out the forest_

_And collapsed upon the earth_

_Her feet had walked but a distance_

_From the green land of her birth_

_She faded into a flower_

_That would bloom for one bright eve_

_He could not take from the forest_

_What was never meant to leave_

"Here's your meal sir!" The waitress had returned with his meal. The hunter thanked the waitress and gave her the price of 15 rupees. He had recently came across a large sum of rupees, 200 in fact, from a bokoblin camp. He thought it was somewhat fitting actually. As the girl turned to leave, the hunter spoke up. "What is the celebration about?"

"You must be a traveler sir. It's harvest festival!" With that, she went to serve the others. The Hunter hummed, before watching the crowd dance.

**XXX**

The morning fog crept in quickly when the Hunter awoke. He had managed to rent a bed, and had woken up early to get on the move. Sleep was a rarity on the hunt, as it usually meant that you could be safe for about 30 minutes. He was not yet used to the freedom he now had to sleep whenever he desired. He left the inn and began to wonder the cobble-paved streets. The morning sun had begun to rise, but no soul was out on the streets. No soul, nay one man. This man was old, in rags and seemed frightened. The Hunter cared little for this man's problem, and he began to walk towards the gates. "Sir...Sir!" The man began to hobble towards him. The Hunter paid him no mind. "Sir, please listen to me! I need your help! I need someone's help!"

"Bother someone else old man."

"But sir! I-" The man coughed violently and fell to the ground. The Hunter stood there, watching the man begin to hack his lungs out. Slowly, he crouched down. "What ail's you?"

"Oh...nothing but old age I'm afraid." The man then wiped his mouth of slobber and blood. "Sir, please listen to an old man's words! It will take you no time at all."

"...Make it quick."

"Oh bless ye, thank you sir!" The man clapped his hands together in thankfulness, then stood up with the hunter. "You'd probably not believe me, but nearby there's a cursed town! Been cursed for as long as I can remember. Voices and ghosts and all that. Me daughter left for the town recently, thought that the tales were just that, and she never came back. That was 3 weeks ago." The hunter looked on in silence, before asking "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Please sir, rescue her! I'll give you whatever you want! Just find her!" The man was on his knees now, begging the stranger in the hat and cloak. The Hunter considered his options. He didn't know whether this old man was either telling the truth or delusional. He rambled and spat like a madman, and his appearances enforced this belief. It may be possible that he was fabricating this story, and would attempt to entrap the hunter in this ghost town and kill him. But there was the fear in this man's eyes, and the desperation in his voice. He may be telling the truth. The Hunter sighed to himself, a Hunter's duty was never done. "...Where is this town?"

"Bless ye sir! Bless ya!" The man gave the Hunter directions. Take the path to the left out of the gates and go through the creek. Then go onto the branch path and follow it. Then he would arrive. The hunter then walked out the gates and took the left as instructed. "Sir!" The man called out. The Hunter looked at him. "Be careful. The spirits...they don't like ta be disturbed." The hunter nodded and left.

**XXX**

The walk was a short one, as expected. The hunter savored it though, as it allowed him to clear his mind. Holding his blade close, he spotted the gates of the haunted village. It was a meager 6 buildings, all in one circle. In the middle was a well, that seemed to drop down forever. He kept his eyes open, cautious for any sign of a beast or specter.

 ** _"N_ o  _F_ a _i_ r!  _G_ i _v_ e  _I_ t  _b_ a _c_ k**!" The Hunter turned quickly, ready to strike. Nothing was there, the voice he had just heard was not real. It may have been carried by the wind, or worse. The hunter transformed his weapon, now holding a scythe. He then took steps toward one of the houses, when he stopped. A blood stain was on the ground. Old, but seemingly new at the same time. He saw something like these before, back in Yharnam. He bent down, and touched the blood.

 ** _"That's my ball!"_** The hunter saw three specters begin to take shape from the wind. All were male, yet one of them was smaller and sickly.  ** _"No it's not anymore! It's ours now!"_**

 ** _"Give. It. Back!"_**  the smaller boy lunged for his ball, but was smacked down by one of the others. The specter gasped for air and coughed up blood on the ground, while the two boy's laughed.  ** _"_** ** _Look at him! He's too weak to even get up! Guess that's why he's a whore-brother!"_**

**_"Take...that back!"_ **

**_"Whore brother! Whore Brother!"_**  The two ghost boy's then ran away, leaving the sick child to cry on the ground, helpless. The illusion vanished, leaving no trace behind. The Hunter stood still, as he contemplated what he saw. What was this? Was it a memory of sort, or was it an actual ghost? That, and why did he feel that he...knew the sick child? It was of no importance, he mused to himself, he must continue and find the old man's daughter. The Hunter moved through the town and spotted another blood-stain. It was next to a stump, long dead. He dipped his fingers into it and the wind howled. He could see a mist begin to take shape, and it was now into two forms. The boy from earlier, and a new man. He had a stagger in his step, and looked to be ragged. Yet he smiled as he pushed the boy up and down a swing hanging off of a large oak tree. " _ **Push me uncle! More! More!"**_ The boy cried in joy and the Uncle laughed.  ** _"Slow down, nephew! I can hardly keep me arm's on!"_** The swing then slowly went into a halt and the boy hopped off. He seemed happier, his weak body not as crippled as before.  _ **"Ya act just like yer pa, you know? Shame he got himself offed in that tavern, he would've loved to see ya."**_ The boy paid little attention as he hopped and skipped away. The uncle sighing to himself before following, making sure that his nephew did not fall or get injured. The Hunter stared at the stump when the figures passed. That stump...he was saddened by it. Why was he saddened by it though? It was just a stump, nothing more. Let the past die.

He decided to investigate the largest building, most likely a tavern. He was correct in his assumption, as there was tables and chair and other like pieces scattered about the desolate building. The roof had long collapsed inside itself, but he was able to step over it. He spotted another blood stain. He then bent down to pick it up, and the wind began to blow. He saw leaves twirl in the currents of air, before smoke and steam began to mold itself into shape. The tavern was now populated by an entire armada of ghosts. Yet they did not seem to notice him. The hunter's suspicions were confirmed, this seemed to be a form of memory relapse or something. The specters laughed and drank among-st themselves, as if they had nothing to care about.

The Hunter walked through the crowd, looking for someone. He did find this boy, as he had seen in the other specters. The boy was surrounded by a large family, 6 other siblings in fact. He was the second oldest, and he seemed to be taking care of them. He did not have his uncle around, as the Hunter saw him getting drunk. The Hunter saw his elder sister as well, a beautiful woman bordering adolescence and adulthood. She whispered something to another man, something around the lines of " ** _Not now. I'll be with you shortly. We still have to talk about pay."_**  The ghosts seemed to be waiting for someone to enter the stage, and someone did enter. The entire ghostly crowd cheered and clapped for the newcomer. The woman was reaching middle age, her step had no spring to it and she seemed to be sick just like her son. But her eyes held a power within. She cleared her throat, and song spilled out.

**_These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_ **

**_To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_ **

**_Rend my heart open, then your love profess_ **

**_A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone_ **

**_You flee my dream come the morning_ **

**_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_ **

**_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_ **

**_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_ **

**_The wolf I will follow into the storm_ **

**_To find your heart, it's passion displaced_ **

**_By ire ever growing, hardening into stone_ **

**_Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace_ **

**_You flee my dream come the morning_ **

**_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_ **

**_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_ **

**_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_ **

**_I know not if fate would have us live as one_ **

**_Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_ **

**_The wish I whispered, when it all began_ **

**_Did it forge a love you might never have found?_ **

**_You flee my dream come the morning_ **

**_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_ **

**_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_ **

**_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_ **

The Hunter watched as the audience sat in silence as she finished her song. He spotted a few in tear's even, and a couple embracing as well. Soon, applause began to erupt from the specters and she took a bow. The specters began to fade away and the Hunter felt a tear fall as well. Why was this? What was happening? Why did he feel like he knew that woman? Who was this child? Why did he seem to be the subject of these memories? The Hunter needed to know. As the man left the bar, he felt the wind pick up. The howls began to roar and moan under the dark cloudy day. This was no specter apparition, this was something else. The source of these spirits perhaps?

" **You...are not welcome here..."**  As soon as the voice spoke, skeletal hands erupted from the ground. As the Stalkin hissed and moaned, the ghostly essence that spoke fled into the well. Curious. But there would be time for that later, he had a job to do. The Hunter readied his scythe for the first enemy to come for him, there were 5. One did begin to charge, and it crumbled into dust almost immediately when the Hunter lunged for it as well. Twirling the Burial Blade, he chopped one in half before stepping out of the way of another's blade. He forced it closer to him by the blade of the scythe, and then bisected it. He then de-stransformed it back into a curved sword just in block the last one's attack and then stepped to his side and swung. As he walked away, the skeleton fell to pieces.

This took him 3 seconds.

Pitiful, these skeletons were. They were just like the other creatures in this world. But he cared little for that right now, he had other things to worry for. The Well seemed to drop down forever, the hole was consumed by darkness. But the essences went in, and he assumed that whatever cursed this town would be down there. Besides, if he died from the fall (which was unlikely) then he was simply re-awake and find another way to end this curse and find the old man's daughter. So he took the plunge. With blade at the ready and Evelyn at his hip, he leaped over the cobble pit and fell into the darkness...

He did not have to fall long, for he soon felt the crunching of dirt and leaf. Seemed that the well was not an endless abyss. In fact, it contained a torchlight path. He followed it, certain of it's destination. He did not walk long. Along the way he fought more and more of these stalkin and undead monsters, and all were pitiful. Well, except the dark knight he fought before reaching the large duel. That was a worthy battle, pity he found it's weak point far to quickly. In a way, that Darknut monster was very similar to the Fallen executioner's of Yharnam. After all, the two shared a similar dark appearance. But that was neither here nor there.

He soon had reached a large door. This door was smothered in bloody messages and prints. 'Turn Back'. 'Witch'. 'Vile creature.' were some of the more prominent writings. But the Hunter cared little for these warnings. He had fought much worse than a 'witch'. He pushed open the door, ever so reminding him of his time in the Chalice Dungeons, and was beholden to a magnificent sight. A large cavern, with a singular hole for light. The dripping of the drops into puddles did not mute the tune being sung by a young woman. She was in rags and seemed to not hear him, but this woman bore resemblance to the daughter he was sent to find. The tune was slow, melodramatic and sensual at once.

"A beautiful song. Your voice is lovely." The Hunter spoke. The woman turned quickly, with a sudden surprise on her face. "Finally! My father sent someone to rescue me!" She ran towards him, stopping to grab his hand. "Come! I know the way out. I promise you that your reward will be great!"

"..." The woman looked at the hunter in questioning. Why was this man not following her. Then it dawned on her. "Oh...you want a reward now...Well, I suppose for someone who had to go to great lengths to slay all those nasty stalkin and that dreadful Darknut would want a...reward." She said with a smirk, and she began to disrobe. The Hunter did not react to her sudden nudity, and she clasped his face sensually. "...Well?" She teased.

"Why did you kill her?"

"...I'm sorry?"

"The corpse. The one you were standing above singing. Ease to see now." The woman then turned to look at her previous spot. A body, looking just like her, was already rotting. Sighing to herself, she turned away from the Hunter and smiled. "Your a clever one." She then snapped her fingers and, from out of a purple mist, robes befitting a sorceress covered her. In her hand was a staff, and she now wore some sort of mask. "My name is Cia, if that's what you were wondering. I suppose you came to find her? That her father asked you too."

"Yes, he was desperate."

"Of course he would be. But I'm afraid that he'll be desperate no longer soon enough." She swirled to face the cloudy sky, the time was evening. "I have been trapped her for many years, ever since the folk burned down my tower and imprisoned me in this cave all that time ago for trying to 'Conquer the world' and doing my 'twisted experiments' on those who I 'Kidnapped and enslaved'". She made quotations marks with her hands. "But I'm making my comeback." She then turned to the Good Hunter. "Those people in that village are the same one's who locked me away, and that old man was the one who sent his daughter here to make sure I hadn't escaped. It was honestly his fault that she's dead." She edged closer to him. "I have a desire for revenge, and I need a champion. A strong, powerful, handsome champion..." She lifted his chin with her finger as she stood ever so close to him. "You fit the bill with full marks. Become my champion and serve my will, and have every desire of your's granted. Riches, women and power would be yours for the taking. Even me..."

"..."

"Or you could refuse and stand with those fools." She began to walk away, and began to charge up magic in her hand. "And you'll see just how powerful I really am." She looked at the hunter over her shoulder, who had yet to draw his scythe. "Make your choice."

"Those specters...what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, what?" She then realized what he was speaking of. "Oh yes, that! Well, this town was cursed years before I even came here. Thought it might help me gather up more magic. Turn's out that something caused the memories of this town to loop, and people will see thing's that somehow relate to them."

"And the girl? What did you do to her?"

"Well, I can't just take my revenge and look like an old Hag! Had to suck up her soul, restore my power, that sort of thing."

"Then I know my choice." He drew the Burial Blade and held the Evelyn straight at her. "Your no better than a beast." He fired. Cia barely had enough time to block the quicksilver bullet with a magic shield before the Hunter went for her. Drawing her scepter, she cast another shield spell when the hunter slashed at her. The siderate blade was able to shatter her spell, but it was not enough to faze her.

Brandishing her scepter, she cast dark energy at the hunter. He was able to roll away from the blasts, and fired another bullet. She was prepared for it, and blocked it with a twirl of her scepter. The hunter then charged, slashing several times at the witch with incredible strength. She was cut by one of these blows, the rest she avoided. Growling, she sent him crashing into a wall with a blast of dark Hunter got up and injected one of his blood vials.

He then transformed the curved sword into a scythe, and held it aloft. Cia was puzzled at this, she had never seen a weapon like this nor a man with the temperament and silence like this one. His eyes, she noted, were almost like voids. They felt nothing for her, only wishing for the witch's death. That was something she could not allow. The Hunter dodged and weaved his away from several of her magical attacks, and went in close. He slashed her several times with the blade, and dodged away from a large blast she sent from her person. She seethed in anger as she increased the velocity and power of her attacks! She would not allow a mere mortal to defeat her!

The Hunter was then blasted away by a stray large ball of energy that he had failed to notice. Pleased with herself, Cia began to cast a spell. The Hunter forced himself up and he popped several blood vials until he had his health returned. Cia's attacks were easy to avoid, but hit hard and nearly killed him each time. He watched in astonishment as Cia began to rise off of the ground, and in a massive explosion of power, she began to launch lightning at him.

He rolled and twisted out of the way, doing his best to avoid the lightning blasts. He managed to dodge several, but one blast landed straight into his chest and he roared in pain and was knocked to the ground. Cia laughed and began to cast more spells. The hunter forced himself out of the way before using 5 blood vials to heal himself.

He had underestimated Cia, he would not do it again.

Holding so tightly to the Burial Blade that he felt his nails cut his skin from under his gloves, he charged at Cia. Sidestepping spells and rolling away from massive blasts of dark power, he leaped at her and brought down the scythe, creating a massive cut across her chest and sending her flying. She landed onto the wall, and fell to the ground in a gasp. The Hunter took no chances, he went for the kill. As he was about to bring the scythe down and end the witch, she was able to cast a freezing spell. The Hunter was trapped, unable to move! Cia then grasped his head and cast a spell, shouting "Let's see what's going on in that head!"

She regretted it immediately.

**Se** _ ek Paleblo _ **od to tra ~~nscen~~ d th** ~~_e hunt_ ~~

**Be** hol **d! A P** ale **blo _od_ sky!**

**Ah, Kos. Or** _~~some say~~ _ **Kosm.** _Do you_ **hea** ~~r our praye~~ **rs?**

**A hu** _ nter must hu _ **nt...**

**My tru** ~~e mentor...M~~ **y guidi** _ng Mo_ on **lig** _ht_ ****t...** **

**A co** r ~~pse...~~ **sho _uld be left w_ ell alone **

**Ha** _ha_ **h _aha_** _hah_ **_a!_ **

**Get out of my head.**

Cia screamed as she returned to reality, stepping away from this...monster. No, he was more...he was less..what was he? She would never find out, for the Hunter raised his scythe. As she cried out for mercy, the hunter ended her life. A swift cut, and her head was sent flying. As soon as the head of a horrified Cia landed on the ground, her body began to twist and convulse in a monstrous manner before exploding in pure light. Nothing was left of her.

The Hunter fell to his knee's. Exhausted. He had grown rusty, and had nearly paid the price for it. If she was allowed to escape, then there was no manner of horrors she could unleash on the world. The Hunter then forced himself onto his feet and popped a final blood vial. Then, he turned and left for the way he came.

The walk was not long, and as soon as he climbed out of the hole did he spot another bloodstain. The witch was right, the town's curse was not her doing. Oh well, might as well since it was now night and he was leaving. He then dipped his fingers into the blood, and he watched the specter of the young boy again. This did not last long, as it only consisted of the boy being called by his mother to come home.  ** _"Idris! Dinner!"_**

The Hunter watched the sickly child run towards the smallest house, and the ghost vanished into the air. The Hunter then turned and left, heading back to the village. That town...he felt close to it. As if he had been there before...maybe he had. His life before now was so long ago that he could hardly remember it.

His thoughts were suddenly banished when he returned to the village, only to see it aflame! Rushing past the gates, he watched as it's people were being slaughtered by masked men! The band from last night was cut down mercilessly. The old man, beheaded. The maid from yesterday, crying as three men began to approach her, lust in their masked eyes. She struggled, kicking them away before they could do anything to her. All that resulted in was an arrow to the eye. 

No...this would not stand...

"Oi, stranger! Watcha lookin' at?" Was what one of the members of the Yiga Clan said before the Hunter cut his head off. He then twisted the scythe blade to disembowel the one next to him. A slash slit the throat of another, a cut split apart the head of a fourth. All of this was done in 2 seconds.

The rest of that night became a blur to him, he only saw red as he sliced, cut, battered, shot, stabbed and murdered. Good, he was hungry for blood. 

 **"BEASTS! YOUR NO BETTER THAN BEASTS! FEAR ME, VERMIN! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU WERE YOU STAND!** "

**XXX**

The Hunter sighed as he finished the final grave. This one being the barmaid that served him. The destroyed town was now only ashes. Nothing was left. Well, except a single horse and that young girl, who died shortly after from the ash in her lungs. She was buried next to her mother. Fitting, he supposed, in a ironic sort of way. 

The Hunter left the graves of the townspeople and headed to his new horse. The monsters were dealt with, and their bodies incinerated as befitting. They didn't deserve their terrible fate. One of the few thing's he managed to "retain" upon his indoctrination as a hunter was his humanity. That was all that separated him from becoming a beast.

He mounted his new horse and took one last look at the once prosperous town.

Idris then spurred his horse away, and he rode under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the songs used. They are owned by their respective singers/companies. The songs are as follows:
> 
> The Willow Maid, Erutan
> 
> Wolven Storm, The Witcher 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should think you still have dreams? Well, the next time you dream, give some thought... to the hunt

Princess Zelda groaned as the ray's of the morning sun hit her face. She really didn't want to get up, she had the strangest dream. She dreamed of a city. The architecture was foreign, almost Gothic. The people were strange yet familiar, and it had a large church. The sunset was beautiful in this dream, with color being rampant. But she noticed that people began to flee into her homes. When she saw three women, a mother and her two children (One older and one younger who wore a precious white ribbon) close the door to their home, the dream ended.

She rose up from her prone position and groggily opened her tent. Already she spotted Link up and awake, preparing the morning breakfast. She greeted him before sitting down next to the fire, warming herself. It would not be long for the other champions to awake and begin to eat. The food for the morning was crepes and omelets. They ate quickly, eager to continue their mission to Zora's Domain. Mipha and Link were especially excited (though the latter would not show it), for the two had grown up at the domain. The Zora princess sat next to the Hyrulian knight, attempting to be subtle with her feelings. Zelda smiled to herself when she saw her friends go through this, it was very cute.

Soon the meal was over, and after a quick session of cleaning and packing the steed's, they set off on the road. The plan for the day was to stop at Malon Village. This village was rather important, as it served as a major trade and agriculture hub for the kingdom. The harvest provided from the town could feed around 40 percent of the entire population of Castle Town, if one had a good year. Thus, making sure that all was well was absolutely necessary.

The time they walked was quiet and quaint. The horse that Zelda rode was calm for the most part, besides an occasional spook from the wildlife. The Champions that could not ride a horse (Revalli and Daruk) walked instead, talking (arguing) to each other as they took point. The princess rode with Urbosa in the middle, and Mipha and Link in the back. The Zora princess tried to flirt with the Hylian hero, but failed for two reasons. One, was the fact that both she and Link were socially awkward. Two, being the fact that the Zora had no idea what she was doing, and was only trying this out because of encouragement from the other female champions when they talked together last night in the woman's tent.

"Bet you ten rupee's that she's going to bail sooner or later." Urbosa said.

"I'll take that bet." Zelda replied. Normally, it seemed scandalous that a member of the Royal family would gamble at all. But Zelda was not a normal royal figure, and she was among friends. It took only 2 minutes before Mipha road up, her head low. Urbosa laughed as Zelda handed her the 2 blue rupees. "Don't laugh..." Mipha moaned.

"Oh my little child, you need help if your going to conquer that beast." Mipha gasped and blushed at Urbosa's words. The gerudo woman then leaned as close as she could and began to whisper in her ear. Mipha's face went from curiosity to scandal to fantasizing. "What on earth are you talking about back there?" Revalli cut in.

"Nothing!" Mipha yelped out, followed by the other two. The Rito looked at them for a moment, then turned away. The girl's laughed at themselves, confusing all of the males, Link specially. He did not know why Mipha was being...strange today. He had known her most of his entire life, and she had never behaved like today. The words she said were...bizarre for her to say at the least. But Link lost these thoughts as he gazed at her face...her cute adorable face...and her arms...and then her entire lower...Wait hold up and Reign the Horses. Link forced himself to keep his eyes straight on the road and not at Mipha's posterior...Dammit!

Zelda was sure that they were close. She knew this because she remembered the road she was one at the current moment. This sign, pointing to it's direction.

West: Hyrule Castle

East: Zora's Domain

North: Malon Village

This sign meant that they were close. She remembered coming her when she was young and running around with the other Children while her mother and father discussed with the villages about food distribution. Zelda remembered having her first friends here...her first time playing with other children that weren't royal...her first kiss (that was a accident when she ran into another girl and they landed on each other, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. Rather...she kept on seeing that girl, but she won't kiss and tell) Malon Village meant the world to Zelda, and she alway's returned whenever she had the opportunity too.

Zelda could not contain her excitement. Despite the protests of her fellow's, she broke away and urged her horse to speed off towards the village. With her steed going full sprint, she grinned as she felt the wind fly in her hair. She felt so free! She was about to return to her paradise! She would see her again...

But she stopped once she saw the burned down and broken remains of what was once called Malon Village. She gasped and held her hand to her mouth as tears began to form. When the other champions caught up, they were equally shocked to see the ruins of the town. It was...gone. Nothing left but ash, burned down houses and graves. "S-Search for survivors!" She ordered. The champions obeyed immediately as they all sped down to the town. Instantly they began to look for any signs of life. Lifting up rubble and clearing out ruin. Nothing was being found, no life was sought. Zelda stood in the middle, in shock. And why wouldn't she? She had her childhood vacation spot, the place she felt comfortable to be herself, ruined. Destroyed. Burnt down.

"I found someone!" Daruk shouted out. The other champions and Zelda rushed to the Goron, where they were met with a ghastly sight. A girl, same age as zelda. Her hair was green and poofy. Her clothes were tattered, her skin cut and bruised. She had a large gash across her chest that Mipha tried to heal, but could not. The wound was fatal, she would die. Zelda knew this girl, knew her far too well. She held the dying woman in her arms and whispered "Saria...?"

"z...z-zee?" Saria smiled faintly before she began to hack up a storm, blood drooling from her mouth. Zelda did her best to clean it up. "you...came..."

"What happened? Who did this?"

"last night...people in...masks...slaughtered everyone...tried to hide and was hit...then...he came.." She coughed up some more as Zelda asked who came. "Don't know...he had a hat on and looked...strange...had a scythe. He killed them all...them all..."

"Killed who Saria. Killed who?" Zelda frantically asked the girl, but received no answer as Saria laid still in her arms, unmoving and unbreathing. Zelda quivered as she held the woman in her arms before gently setting her down and closing her eyes, lightly kissing her forehead. She stood up, aware that the other champions were staring at her. "We're burying her."

* * *

_The great door's opened with a groan. Idris paused for a moment before entering the astral clock-tower. He wore the attire of the old hunters with a decorative spin on it. In his hands, the Blade's of Mercy was wielded. He stepped up to the great hall of the Astral Clock-tower, and took in his surroundings._

_At the end of the hall, was a body. A woman, judging by appearance. Could this be the Lady Maria that the mysterious hunter Simon told him to slay? He did not truly know. All that he knew was that this body wore an outfit similar in appearance to that of a knight of Cainhurst, and that this woman seemed to be dead. A great pool of blood lay before her. But what was most peculiar was the fact that this woman seemed similar...to someone. He could not put his finger on it however._

_Idris stepped towards the woman and reached out to her. He had to make sure that she was alive or dead. These mysterious were always so tantalizing! But before he could react, the body grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him close to the woman's face. He did not see a stranger however, he saw someone he knew._

_"A corpse...should be left well alone."_

_It was the doll._

_But of course, it was not truly the doll. She was not in this Hunter's Nightmare, rather the serene and calm dream that he called a sanctuary. Gently, smoothly, Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower let loose her grip on his arm and he pulled away slowly. She then began to stand up, in her hand she wielded a twin-blade unlike any other. It looked to be a saber and a dagger molded together by the end's of their hilts. "Oh, I know very well. How the secrets beckon so sweetly."_

_"I..."_

_"Only an honest death will cure you now." Maria said as she split apart her weapon, now wielding sword and dagger. "Liberate you, from your wild curiosity. As she stepped towards him, he separated the Blades of Mercy into two, preparing for the oncoming pain._

* * *

The burial was quick, clean, simple. A shallow grave for Saria was dug, as directed by Zelda. The small service done for her was performed in complete silence, as none of the champions wanted to somehow insult Zelda by speaking. They did not know about Zelda's past with Saria, and they would not pry. It was obvious that they were close.

As they said their prayers for the deceased girl, Zelda turned to Revalli. "Have you found anything?" As they dug the grave, Zelda ordered the Rito to search for any tracks of the murderer. She wanted justice, badly. The man responsible would be punished accordingly. With death. 

"Yes, I have." The archer pointed southward. "I found horse tracks down that way. Recent from the looks of it, a day old. With any luck we could find them in an hour or so if we're fast." Zelda nodded her head. Running to her horse alongside the other champions, they then bolt off following Revalli down the trail (Except Daruk who could not ride a horse and was stuck running behind them constantly saying "Running...my...only...weakness...)

Fortunately they did not have to ride far. Luck was on their side it seemed, for they found the horse which created the trail. It stood next to a small stream, drinking from the water while it's rider sat on a fallen log and inspected a large curved sword. They watched carefully as they studied his movements. This man...he wore the same garments as the village with the two wounded boy's described their attacker. The same rags, the same hat, the same slow methodical movement. It was that man.

They watched him as he attended to his scythe. Each of the slowly going for each of their respective weapon (except Zelda who did not have a blade. Instead she began to ready some magic) but stopped when they saw him stand up and turn to the side. A fawn and it's mother stood and watched him, and he watched back. The man stood as still as a stone, unyielding. The deer were wary, but not as wary with a normal Hylian. No...they were nervous around him...afraid... He turned away and went back to his blade and the deer ran away, as if they knew what was to come.

"We need a strategy. It's obvious that he's extremely skilled." Urbosa whispered as they huddled together. As a chieftain and warrior of her tribe, Urbosa was the most well-versed in battle tactics."I recommend that we come at him all at once in different directions. Daruk will charge while Revalli forces him closer. Mipha will put pressure on him and Zelda, you'll distract him with magic. With all of that in place, he won't see me and Link coming in for the kill." A sound plan, with only one flaw. Revalli. "And why, pray tell, am I only distracting him?"

"Your the range of this fight Revalli, your forcing him to pay attention to different sources. " Urbosa sighed, the two had never gotten along.

"But-"

"No but's you bird brain! Get into position!" He growled before creeping away to prepare himself. The champions then placed themselves around the Hunter (Even though they did not know he went by that). Mipha and Revalli to his east and west. Urbosa, Link and Daruk in front and Zelda in the back to charge up. They waited for an opening, just one opportunity to strike, that perfect moment! They were tensing up so heavily that seconds seemed like hours, and a minute felt like a day. But it came when the man put down the blade he was working on and pulled out a saber and began to clean it. "NOW!" Urbosa called to Revalli, who then knocked an arrow straight at the man and fired.

* _Thnnk!*_

The man had caught it. Without even looking, he held it in his fist only a few meters away from the back of his head, The champions all stared in awe as the man looked at the arrow, and then turned to their hiding spots. "An impressive shot, but easy to defend against once I knew it was coming." He knew? He knew everything? Slowly, the champions got up from their hiding spot and looked at the man. With a better view they could see his face clearer. He wore a cloth mask to cover the lower half of his face, but what they could see was already partially hidden by the hat he wore. Still, he was bizarre to say the least. He looked both young and old, as if youth and energy was held down by experience and seeing too much. "You knew what was coming?" Daruk asked the man, curious and confused."

"It's hard not to notice the lot of you coming. You weren't very quiet." He answered simply. "Regardless, I would ask if you would not attempt to kill me where I stand."

"And let a murderer like you walk away? Never!" Zelda called out from behind, her eyes filled with fury.

"I am afraid that I do not understand what you speak of, Princess Zelda." Again, they were stunned. He knew who Zelda was, did he know who they were as well? "How..." Zelda began before being interrupted by the man. "You were a formal outfit suited for both exploration and regallity, it was easy to determine who you were. I assume that these warriors you stand with are the Champions of Hyrule as well, the one's who aided you in defeating the great calamity?"

"...Yes."

"Well then, I salute you." He bowed to them, a sign of respect. Clearly, this man was a foreigner. "However, I am afraid that I must part. I have beast's need slaying." He went for his horse, but an arrow shot between the two scared the horse and made it run into the distance. The Hunter turned to Revalli, who lowered his bow. "Your not going anywhere."

"...I see." He then grabbed his Bowblade and turned it into the bow. "Then I must defend myself."

The champions where taken aback by the weapon's sudden transformation, and they were forced to take cover when he began firing at them with rapid speed. Idris fired an arrow for each champion, forcing them to scatter. He then transformed it back into a saber and leapt at the Rito. He swiped and swung at the rito, who was forced to dodge and roll clumsily as his life depended on it. The Hunter then dashed out of the way of the Goron's charge. He bobbed and weaved out of the way of the Boulder Breaker. He then countered with the Bowblade, gaining a cut on the Goron's shoulder, but he simply shrugged it off and continued to swing. Idris then changed it back to a bow and fired a couple of arrow's at him, forcing him back.

He then parried a blow from Mipha's spear. The Zora was stunned at his reaction speed, and then ducked from a swing of his sword. She then caught his blade with her spear, attempting to disarm him. He let the blade fall from his hand, letting it fall straight to the ground before catching it in his left hand. He took a swing at her, which connected and sent her to the ground. He then faced Urbosa and Link, who were encircling him with Zelda charging magic (The other champions where recovering). Urbosa then dashed at him, swinging with a ferocity unseen by the other champions. To most enemies, they would be taken aback by her power and speed. Not Idris, who managed to not only keep up with her, but attack as well.

The two danced with their blades, their duel barely being tracked by the wielder of the Master Sword and the Princess. But it seemed that the Hunter was gaining the upper hand, as he put Urbosa on her back pedal. He swiped at her, nearly cutting her neck before Link jumped in and bashed him with his shield. He then went for 3 attacks, easily blocked by the hunter but allowing Urbosa to counter. She cut the Hunter across the lower, sending him to the ground. Not a fatal blow, but still a hit. He rolled quickly out of the way from Daruk's smash and weaved out of the way from Revalli's arrows. But the Rito's arrow's did their job, and allowed Mipha to catch the Hunter's blade in her trident and send it flying. Before the Hunter could recover, a great cut from Link went it's way across his chest, and that was followed by a stab from the Gerudo's scimitar. 

Idris panted as he leaned upon the log, his chest bloody. Gasping for air, he faced the champions with anger. Who were they to combat a hunter? They were arrogant fools! And the scent coming off of them...the sweet sweet blood...it was like a melodious harmony! He reached for a blood vial and injected it (Much to the horror and disgust of his enemies) and grabbed the Burial Blade, transforming it into a scythe. A smile on his face, covered by the cloth, he roared and went for his prey.

A slash onto the Goron and he was sent back, a slice at the Rito and he was on the ground, a pommel strike and a quick back-step attack sent the Zora away, a charged attack then sent the Gerudo flying. He then faced down the Hero himself, and he went for the kill. His strikes were too fast, Link could barely defend from those savage blows! A strike from the scythe blade then knocked his shield out of his hand and another went for his head, only to be parried by the master sword. But the blow was too strong and the blade of evil's bane was sent away. Link could no longer defend himself. Idris's scythe then ringed out with a quick slash, straight across the Hero of Legend's chest. The Champion gasped for a moment, as time seemed to freeze as Link fell backwards, his eye's hazy and his chest bloody. Only the drips of his blood off the Burial Blade made noise.

Drip

Drip

Drip

"NOO!" The champions cried when they saw their great friend wounded heavily. They then attacked all together. Idris could barely defend himself from all of their ferocious attacks. Urbosa's fury was great, the power of Daruk forced him to constantly be on the move, the accuracy of Revalli kept him on his toes, and the jab's from Mipha would not let him attack. Add all that plus constant magic barrages from Zelda, and the Hunter was simply outmatched. He could not win this bout, not today. He let out a roar, a roar so inhumane and beastly, it sent them all flying back. As they slowly got up, their wounds made them slow. The Hunter had picked up his blade and pointed his bloody scythe at his foes. "Do not follow me. Or you...will...die." He then drank a blue elixir from a bottle in his hand, and he vanished into thin air.

Mipha rushed over to Link, tears enveloping her eyes as she muttered 'No No No No' to herself repeatedly. The Champions soon followed, concerned for their friend. Link's eyes were heavy, everything was going dark. All he saw before he unconsciousness took him was the sorrowful and terrified face of Mipha.

He wondered if he loved her. He thought he did. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Amygdala, Oh Amygdala!
> 
> Have mercy on the poor bastard...

"How is he?" The princess asked, her voice fearful. The campsite was fairly small for the champions, seeing as how they brought little supplies with them to begin with. They were regretting not bringing enough materials and medical equipment right now. Link's breath was hitched as he laid on a bloody sheet, wearing nothing but his undergarments. A massive cut was across his chest, and it had only recently stopped bleeding.

"I-I can't say." Mipha was quivering as she tried to heal him. She had never attempted to heal Link, no less anyone, in this state. The girl back at the village, Saria, didn't count as there was nothing to be done. The other champions watched worryingly (yes, even Revali) as they watched the "little guy" suffer in a state like this. "H-his chest is torn in half, his r-ribcage is shattered...and his-his-h..." He hiccuped from the tears, before sniffling. "His lung's is punctured..."

That was a bad. A very bad. The other's recoiled in horror from her analysis. It would take a miracle to save him. "His heart is still functional...the wound isn't near a fatal area...but he need's more help. All I can do is just keep him a-alive." She hiccuped some more before continuing her healing, her salty tears dripping onto the floor. The Princess beckoned for the other champions to follow her, leaving the Zora and wounded Hylian alone. Mipha gazed upon the broken body of Link, her sadness never-ending. What had ever happened to the young Hylian Boy she grew up with? The one who had the most innocent and handsome blue eyes? The one who always stood up for her when she was bullied by the other children for being so meek. Now that boy had grown up, and he was dying right in front of her. "Link...can you hear me?" She whispered. If he did, he gave no sign.

"You were always there for me, when we were young. I would always heal you whenever you got hurt fighting bullies, do you remember that?" She lightly chuckled, before resuming her grave face. "Even when we were children, I knew that we would be together for a long time, but I never knew how we would. Now I think I do." He did not stir. "Link, please wake up. For Zelda, for Daruk, for Urbosa, for even Revali, for Hyrule, and for me... Link, I love you."

**XXX**

"This is a disaster." Truer words had never been spoken by the Goron. The 4 of them were standing outside of the main tent (Zelda's Tent, it was the largest due to her royal status) within a small circle. "What do we do? It's obvious that he need's help." The Gerudo chieftan spoke up, acting as a voice of reason.

"That man is still out there though, and he have no idea what he's doing." The Rito brought up, eager for some payback.

"We need to get our priorities straight. Link's condition is what matters." The Princess decided. She then turned to the Rito. "Revalli. I need you to start looking for the nearest active village. Find and ring back any and all medical supplies, doctors, anything that could help Link." Revali nodded before soaring into the air. "Daruk, Urbosa, you two establish a perimeter around the campsite and grab some food and water. I'll stay here with Mipha and get a fire going until we come up with a better plan." The plan was agreed upon, and the two then set off into the forest. The two walked through the tree's, with Urbosa being the one to hunt for meat, seeing as how she was far stealthier than her Goron comrade. Daruk on the other hand, would carry the firewood and the mushrooms and other plants for cooking.

"Think you can grab some more of that mutton? That'll hit the spot." Daruk asked cheerfully, with the Gerudo woman glancing at him. "Is meat the only thing you Goron's eat?"

"Hey, back home we ain't got nothing but meat!...and rocks." Urbosa rolled her eyes in amusement and shot another stray sheep with one of the spare bow's they had. Grabbing the carcass over her shoulder, she and the Goron began the long walk back to the campsite, for it was turning into night soon. The silence, only cut by the chirping of crickets, was palpable for the two. But the champions knew that they weren't fine at all. Rather, they were far from it. In the end, it was Daruk who wound up both the courage and strength to speak up. "So...you doing all right?"

"What gave you the impression that I wasn't 'all right?'" She snapped back.

"Well, I don't know. Same reason I'm not doing all right." Urbosa sighed as she looked to the ground. "What was that fight?" She asked. "It was-" Daruk began to respond, but was cut off by the chieftess

"I'm not talking about the actual fight. I'm talking about what happened in it. Who-who was that man? He's different than any other Voe I've ever fought!" She then began to list off the reasons that this man, this one man, was different. "His speed, aggression, tactics! I've never seen them before. He wasn't trying to win a fight, he was trying to kill us!"

"Well, the Yiga clan tried to kill us too!"

"But they fought with honor! They were more methodical, more focused on killing you with dignity! This man...he didn't care about anything. He fought with nothing held back, and he got worse once he brought out that scythe..." Indeed, she was correct. Daruk remembered that blade, the blade that tore open the little guy's chest. It was...brutal. The blade looked old, older than anything he had ever seen. Yet it was also advanced, for the ability to transform a curved sword into a scythe was unnerving to say the least.

"The only way we even managed to drive him off is that we fought him all at once! If we're ever separated and he comes for one of us..." She trailed off. Daruk knew why. "*Tch* Let's just go." The two then continued walking in silence. The journey back lasted a few more minutes, and once they arrived, Revalli was there as well.

"Did you find anything?"

"I managed to grab some more bandages from a town nearby, but they couldn't spare anymore. They were recently attacked by beasts." The Rito explained.

"It'll work." Zelda spoke up, before heading quickly inside the tent to give the bandages to Mipha. The crackling of the fire was one of the only noises in the night as they cooked and ate in silence, no one saying a word. That was what the princess preferred at the moment. Her mind pondered the mystery man. Who was this figure? As much as she despised that man right now, she couldn't help but think on what he said before they fought. He claimed that he didn't destroy Malon village, and Saria mentioned that other people came before him. Had she been acting too rashly? Had she not thought about the situation before everything went wrong? Still, there was no forgiving the man for what he had done to Link. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice the crickets had stopped chirping, but Urbosa caught on. "Something's wrong...Zelda!"

Zelda was pushed out of the way of the monster's lunge. Daruk growled as he felt the claw's of this mystery monster rip his skin, but he was able to push it off and have it slam into a tree trunk. The rest of the champions rose up and grabbed their weapons, even Mipha had rushed out of the tent with her spear. Slowly, the beast that they were all watching rose up, and Zelda gasped in horror.

Whatever this beast was, it was once a person. One could see the distinct features of a Hylian upon it's mangled and distorted face, the pointed ears being the major factor. But any resemblance to a living sentient person was gone once you went down to the neck. Hair and scarring covered and emanated from it's entire upper body, and it wore no clothing except rags. On the lower half, it's hands and feet were now claws, and the former fingers were now long talons which were a sickly pale green color. The leg's seemed to have the beginning of tentacles at the bases, and was growing a tail similar in shape to a snake.

The thing roared a deathly cry, a mixture of sheer hatred and...sobbing? It then threw itself at the 5 of them, aiming for the closest, that being Zelda. She covered her face away in horror, but was saved by an arrow from Revali. The beast flew back onto the ground, scampering to it's feet before being put down by a slash from Urbosa. But that was not the end of it, for as soon as it died more of those things burst from the forest! These beasts seemed to also resemble the other species as well! The one's that seemed to be related to the Zora were smaller than the others, but quicker. The Rito monstrosities had their arms replaced not be claws, but blades. The goron mutants were the largest yet slowest, and could not be knocked down it seemed. The ones that looked like a Gerudo were able to hack up bile that caused instants nausea. There were dozen's of these...monsters.

The skirmish was bloody, as these beasts roared and snarled at their prey! A select few charged at Daruk, who smashed them away with his Boulder Breaker. But that was not enough for him not to be scratched. Mipha stabbed several of the beasts who went for her with a grace unseen by most men. But nevertheless she too was wounded. Revalli took to the skies, launching arrow upon arrow at these demons, but the monsters that took after his own kin snarled at him and swiped at him with their blade arms, and sent spikes at him! One landed onto his right wing, and with a cry of pain, he fell from the heavens. Urbosa and Zelda stood back to back, with the Gerudo slicing and bashing away any beasts that came for them while the Princess shot spell after spell to the beasts. In the end, it was not enough, for they were being swarmed. As the champions huddled together, weapons towards the beasts, they were being encircled by a dozen of these things. They were trapped.

"Hugh...hugh...w-what are these things?" Daruk asked, panting.

"I don't know..." Revali answered, a fear in his voice that was rare for him.

"We're being overwhelmed, we can't get through." The Gerudo Chieftan said, her arm's bloody.

"There's no way out!" Mipha cried, but was interjected by the Hyrulian Princess

"No! We can't give up, we won't! We won't die like this, not when Link still need's us!" Zelda yelled out. "We've been through worse together, and we came out stronger! We're not going to let these thing's end us today!" The champions looked at their leader, the princess who once was dainty and afraid and now a confident leader, and smiled. They would survive. They would fight this out till the end, and whether they died or not, they would fight. "To the end?" Zelda asked her friends.

"To the end." They all spoke. Raising their weapons, they met the beasts roar and prepared for the inevitable charge...

**BANG!**

One of the beasts dropped dead, it's head now a pile of mush on the dirt. The champions (and the beasts, surprisingly) turned to where the noise came from. The tree's seemingly parted for the mystery man from before to enter the field, wielding now a sword and dagger, with another dagger on his hip. They watched as he turned to the beasts, with a smile upon his face.

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

_The chirping of the crickets, the soft wind, the rustling of the leaves. All these sounds were calming for the good hunter as he walked up a hill. He needed a distraction right now, due to the day's earlier events._

_The champions of Hyrule had found him, and seemingly wished for his death. Curious, he did not know why. Though if he had to think about it, the Princess did mention that he was a 'murderer.' Maybe they fought he slaughtered everyone in the town from last night? A pity, he did not wish to kill one of the champions. They were good folk from what he had heard. But life goes on, he supposed. That was why he was walking up this hill and towards the temple he had spied earlier. He was tracking something._

_Earlier that day, before the encounter with the hero's of the land, he was cleaning his weapons when he heard a rustling in the forest. He investigated for a bit, but found nothing but a scent. A familiar scent. One from his time back in Yharnam. The scent of beasts. He did not know why there was this scent, but he needed to find out. So, here he was now, searching for the source of the scent and this temple was seemingly where it came from._

_Idris drew the Rakuyo off of his back before stepping towards the large building. It had certainly seen better day's, for the steeple had collapsed and there was broken glass everywhere. But this was nothing new to Idris, it only served as a reminder of his past. He hooked up a lantern to his belt and lit it, before stepping down the stairs. The passageway was damp, a liquid dripping from the ceiling. But the Hunter ignored it as he went further down the passageway until it ended. A intersection, three way's forwards. One left, one down the middle and one right. This would take time. Idris stood still as he pondered his next move, but his thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of scuttling feet. The scent was growing stronger and stronger every passing second. He transformed the Rakuyo and prepared for the worst._

_An oncoming horde charged at him from the middle path, these beasts...they were both familiar yet different at the same time. They're movement and howls were much like the beast patients of burnt down Old Yharnam, yet they seemed to be a combination of both beast and Kin...how strange. Yet in the end, they were beasts and beasts must be hunted down. Idris began to tear his way through the oncoming horde, slashing and cutting down any beasts unlucky enough to get close to him. He bisected one's torso from hit's body, sending it flying. He drove his dagger through another's skull all the way down to it's mouth. He jabbed one in the eye. He slaughtered his way through these monsters._

_Yet most of them didn't fight back, rather they ran right pass him, as if they were trying to go somewhere. Soon the horde stopped, for they all had ran outside. Idris followed, confused by this. Only once he returned outside did he see the beasts head towards the nearby smoke. A campsite. People could die and the plague could spread._

_He would not take any chances. Not now._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Idris roared as he stabbed a beast through the forehead before rolling to the next one. Several slashes from the main blade ended it's life. He then rolled out of the way of a slash from a Goron Mutant, before spinning his blades to cut the beast multiple times. He then sidestepped another's lunge before stabbing it in the back. As it knelled, he jammed his hand straight through it's back, and ripped out bone and organ. 8 left. He dodged another's multiple swings before switching to the Blade's of Mercy. He lunged at the beast, transforming the blade into two while he did so.

The cut across it's throat ended it's life instantly. He then began to cut into another mutant, slashing and stabbing wildly at both a Zora and Rito Mutant. After dealing with those two, he turned to the remaining beasts and rolled towards them. He stabbed forward into one's gut, taking a hit from another beast while doing so. He ended the life of the one who wounded him quickly, with a cut across it's leg and into it's skull once it landed. 3 left. He faced the final one's left, two Hylians and a Zora. De-transforming the dagger, he pulled out Eveyln and fired two times

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

Two beast's fell. The final beast roared and leapt on top of him, gnashing and trying to bite his face off. They struggled for a bit, before Idris pushed it off and with a quick jerk of his hands, and snapped it's neck. It fell to the side, unmoving. Idris panted and caught his breath before standing to face the stunned faces of the champions. Sheathing his weapons, he spoke. "We have much to discuss, champions of Hyrule. I need your help. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call these new monsters...Mutants. They are people or creatures who have been infected with some form of the beastly scourge and were forced to rapidly evolve and progress down the plague's intended path.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters have told me about the church. About the gods, and their love.
> 
> But do the gods love their creations? I am a doll, created by you humans. Would you ever think to love me?
> 
> Of course, I do love you.
> 
> Isn't that how you've made me?

"If I may ask, are the bindings really necessary?"

"Yes." Zelda immediately replied as she and the champions stared down Idris, his entire body constricted by rope and other material, entrapping him. Of course, this was entirely justified by the fact that this man had done the following:

A:Severely wounded Link.

B: Could hold his own against all of the champions.

C: Kill an entire horde of those...things.

The rope may not hold him for long, but it could delay him for a while, long enough for the champions to prepare themselves for combat again.

"But are they truly? I have already surrendered, there is no need for you to force me to sit down and be bound."

"There's plenty of reason. Your going to answer our questions first." Idris rolled his eyes underneath his hat. Of course, an interrogation. Made sense, he supposed. Knowledge was power after all. "*Sigh* Very well. I am sure that your just dying to inquire about my standing in life. Ask away then, I am sure there are oodles for us to share."

"More like asking how you were trained and why you attacked Malon village." Urbosa responded, her voice stern. The Hunter narrowed his eyes, his hat obscuring the other's from knowing this. "Like I said in our prior encounter, I was not the cause of the village's destruction. I merely slew those responsible and buried the dead respectfully."

"If you didn't do it, then tell us who did?" Princess Zelda demanded to know. The Hunter was silent for a moment, pondering, searching in his memories. "A clan of men, all wearing a mask with a single eye."

"Yiga clan..." The Goron spoke. "How'd they get so close to the castle...they must be planning something." The champions then turned to each other, speaking in whispers. Idris paid little attention to what they were saying. Rather, he was focusing on trying to remove his bindings. He had no plans on running away, but he did not wish to be bound together defenseless! It was entirely possible that the beasts would return, and he may be their only defense right now. He had managed to loosen the ropes slightly before the champions turned back to him. "Are you going to answer all of our questions?" Zelda asked.

"Within both ability and reason, yes." Zelda sighed for a bit, then spoke. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"Who am I...that is a difficult question to answer right now." He ignored their exasperated faces. "I have been many things in my life, and others as well. It's hard to say what I really am at the current moment, but let us say that I am a Hunter of the lost city of Yharnam. My name is Idris."

"'Lost city of Yharnam? I've never heard of such a ridiculous name." Revalli scowled. Idris focused on him. "Why do you doubt it? I am a strange man, with a strange appearance and clearly not Hylian. You are a walking, speaking avian, sentient. Is it not so strange to suggest that their is a lost city called Yharnam?" The bird was silent. "As I thought. Yharnam was once a mighty city, home to the miracles of Blood Healing. An art of using something called the Old Blood to cure the sick and heal the wounded. Far and wide would people come to Yharnam for treatment, including myself. Blood was the trade in Yharnam, it was sweeter than syrup, and proved far more intoxicating that Alcohol." He could see both the revulsion and the curiosity in the champion's eyes. "However, there was a foolishness in the Healing Church's actions. The Healing Church was the main power in Yharnam, it controlled all trade and governance. In a desperation for the seeking of knowledge with the blood, they foolishly unleashed the downfall of Yharnam, the Beastly Scourge."

"A-and what is the B-Beastly Scourge?" Mipha asked, a fear in her voice. Good, the hunter mused to himself. "The Beastly Scourge was, quite simply, a plague of sorts. The Old Blood was...cursed in a way and men would soon transform into beast's." A lie, but better to let them stay in comfort. "The beasts would slaughter all life nearby, killing indiscriminately. A solution was required to defend the city from this siege, and the Hunter's were then formed."

"And what exactly do the Hunter's do? What are their requirements?" Urbosa. Her cunning eyes both intrigued and worried the hunter. This one was sharp, best keep cautious of her.

"A hunter does what they do best, hunt. Hunter's would gather on a particular night called the Night of the Hunt, where they would roam the street's searching for beasts to be slain. They were given unique weapons and enhancements to be...immune to the plague." A half-lie. Yes the Hunter's were in less danger of falling to the immediate affects of the plague, but the long term could eventually overtake them. Take the story of the Old Hunter Gasgcoine, or Ludwig the Holy Blade himself! "The first generation of Hunter's, led by the First Hunter Gerhman" Idris paused for a moment, in remembrance for his teacher. "Gehrman's hunter's would attempt to be skillful and quick, never taking long or dragging out a fight. They would be discreet with their hunt's, and would be secretive to the populace. The second generation of Hunter's were more open in their attempts, with them drawing huntsman from the general civilians of Yharnam. They were led by one of Gerhman's pupils, Ludwig, who would personally go out on the street's on the night's of the hunt in the open to inspire hope. The third generation of Hunter's was when I joined. Once I joined, the fall of Yharnam was imminent."

"What do you mean Imminent?"

"Exactly what I said. When I became a Hunter, the city was on the verge of collapse. Men hunted Beasts, Beasts hunted Men, innocents suffered. The Church had lost all of their grip on the city and madness reigned. Soon there was no saving anyone, and a fire claimed all of the city. Bringing an end to the once proud City of Yharnam." He sighed. Idris again lied. He didn't want to tell them everything that happened, such as him being the one to light the city ablaze. It was truly the only thing that could be done for the greater good. He did this before the slaying of the Wet Nurse. After he realized after slaying the madman Micolash that Yharnam was doomed. Micolash had done much to ensure the city's ultimate downfall. His school of Mensis were responsible for much of the atrocities done, same as the Choir and Byrgenwerth. No one but him must know the horrifying truths of Yharnam. It would drive them mad.

"And how did you get here, In Hyrule? What is your purpose here?" The Goron asked. Idris stayed silent for a minute, but only a minute, before he spoke again. "Before the city burnt, I was escorting a few survivors out of the city. We were to travel to the other kingdoms around Yharnam, but civil war had forced their downfall. With our dwindling numbers, I and the other refugee's decided to take a boat across the ocean to seek new land. No one survived the trip but I. A storm hit us while travelling, and our boat was destroyed. I was able to use some of my teachings to survive and keep my items with me as I clung to what remained of our vessel. A few day's after, I arrived in these lands. Since then I have wandered with nowhere to go. That is why I am here." Idris had to give himself credit, this fabrication was both the most bullshit excuse imaginable and entirely believable. He wondered if they would buy it.

The Champions stayed silent, processing this information. Idris stayed still as well, silently loosening his bonds. He stopped once the Princess spoke again. "I...suppose we owe you an apology then...for attacking you I mean…"

"Think nothing of it. I sympathize with your reasoning. The village and it's people did not deserve it's fate"

"There's one more thing we have to ask you then. Why did you come back to us? Why did you say that you need our help?" Urbosa asked.

"I admit that I do require your aid. The day we encountered each other, I wandered after our brisk conflict with worry in my mind. For earlier that day I had begun to track a rather peculiar prey. It had the tracks and scent of something from Yharnam, a beast of the scourge. I had managed to follow it to a nearby temple, and once I had entered I was besieged by the horde you encountered. Once they made their escape I followed them, where I spied you 5 on your last stand. Pity that your 6th one was slain by me, I did not mean to do it." Suddenly, the champions air turned cold.

"Link is still alive." Mipha spoke coldly.

"Really? That is most wondrous new's!" Idris felt his smile soften once he saw their faces. "Perhaps we can now strike up a bargain. I require your aid to investigate the beasts, and you must surely need your friend healed. My strike was not a simple scratch after all." He paused for a moment. "In my patch, there is a vial of old Yharnam blood, taken from one of the first Blood administrators named Adeline. Saint Adeline was known for being so wise and generous, her healing blood was known to regenerate even the most mortal of blows. It so happens that the Vial I speak off is filled with some of her special blood." The Champions began to catch on now, Idris smirked underneath his hat and bandanna. "Unbind me now and aid me with my hunt for these beasts, to ensure that the Beastly scourge has not yet reached this land, and I will personally heal your friend with this blood."

"How do we know you won't just slit our throats once your out of those bindings?" The bird questioned. Idris grinned. Now was the time. "If I wanted you all dead…" He then removed the bindings quickly and stood up, causing the champions to draw their weapons in shock. "...then I would have done so once I found you fighting the beasts, or let the beasts kill you, or even in our first encounter." He then dressed Zelda, removing his hat and allowing the champions to get a good look at his face (he ignored their shocked faces at how young and old he appeared) "So, Princess Zelda...do we have a deal?" **  
**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness surrounded Link. He could see nothing but the dark clouds and the grayness of it all. He could have sworn he may have saw a dragon and tree's in the distance...But then there was a faint light…

He felt the heat quickly envelop him as he regained feeling in his body. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision, while blurry, was a gift in the current moment. His hearing was also muffled, but he swore he heard someone call his name...but who was it?

"lin-link-Link...Link!" Mipha. She stood right beside him with tears in her eyes as she saw him awaken. "Your awake!" She cried as she quickly grasped him with a hug. Link grunted in happiness, before his joy was replaced with pain and discomfort. "Oh I'm so sorry Link!" She muttered as she let him lay back down. Link finally was able to look at his body, and he didn't like what he saw. His chest was bandaged with fresh new ones. Most of the bindings were focused around his center, with it going in a diagonal shape. "The damage isn't as bad as it was at first, I managed to heal most of it with some help...your going to be fine though! You'll recover quickly!" Link nodded as he laid his head on the pillow, remembering everything he could. He remembered the journey around Hyrule...Malon Village...the man…their duel...that man nearly killed him! Needless to say, Link wanted payback. Badly. "Now, let's get you up. I'm sure the other's want to see you." Mipha said.

With the help of the Zora champion, Link managed to stand on his feet. Shuffling to the tent flap, he pushed it aside to be greeted with the afternoon sun. The campsite was in a wood, and the champions were strayed about, doing various chores. "Link!" Zelda cried once she noticed him. She dropped her fire-started and rushed to Link alongside the other champions. They surrounded the two, asking questions and saying their thanks that he was alive (even Revalli, believe it or not). As they continued to crowd around him, a voice cut across.

"Ah, the young master is awake! I now suppose you shall trust me when I say that someone without the proper preparations can only take small droplets of Old Blood at a time?" That voice...Link knew that voice...

Idris stepped out of the wood, carrying firewood and some spare arrow's he had found. Link looked at the newcomer, only to recognize him as the one who did this to him! Without thinking, he drew his sword...only to be reminded that he didn't have it on him at the current moment. Nevertheless, he attempted to charge...only to remember that A: He was injured and B: He was being held up by Mipha. His feeble charge's were stopped by her girl, and he turned questioningly to the other champions.

"He's helping us. We made a deal with him and he saved your life Link." The Zora explained, with the other Champions confirming this revelation. Stunned, he looked at Idris, who nodded.

"I am pleased to see you not dead." He spoke. "It would be a great shame for a warrior like yourself to die because of a mistake." Mistake? What did he mean by mistake? Again he turned to his friends. "He didn't destroy Malon Village, Link. He was innocent." Zelda said, a bit of hesitation in her voice. "The Yiga clan did it."

"While I am sure that there is much to catch up on, can we do so quickly?" Idris interjected, making the others focus their attention to him. He now held his bowblade, in sword from. "I believe we must rest and heal quickly."He then transformed his sword into bow form, a loud screech impending it. "We have Beasts in need of hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I shouldn't be askin' you, but... If you happen upon someone while hunting, tell 'em about this here Oedon Chapel.
> 
> If they seem worth being told that is... Oh, and I do sincerely hope they are...
> 
> Hee hee hee hee hee..."

The journey to the temple was not a short walk. It took time, time that was mostly spent on making sure that Link was combat ready despite his injuries. Idris made it very clear that they would need all hands on deck for the potential threats that may come. Therefore, it took far longer for the journey to be made, what took Idris around an hour to reach took several as they had to stop periodically and make sure that Link was healed physically.

"Are you finished? We have much to prepare for." Idris called out to the champions as they took a short rest. Idris knew that unlike him, they were not given a blood transfusion and had a limited stamina for travel. He also understood that the one they called Link was, despite awakening from his coma with the aid of Saint Adelines Blood, still injured. But there pace was grating to say the least. The beastly scourge did not wait around for the Hunters to prepare.

"Link still needs rest, your pushing him too hard. Why couldn't you wait until he was ready to travel?" The Princess asked harshly. A fair question, in all honesty. One that the Hunter would respond too. "Because the plague, unlike Master Link here, does not get injured. It either must be put down or it will spread. I do not intend on having what precious time we have left being taken by healing a man ready to fight!"

"He's not ready to fight!" Princess Zelda argued. The two of them began to glare at each other, until Urbosa stepped in between. "He's ready to move." She then turned to the Hunter, and glared. The Hunter returned it in kind, and began to lead the party towards the Temple. As he did so, Urbosa walked next to him in silence. He did not speak as well, and they continued for several more minutes until the Chief-tess spoke finally. "If your leading us into a trap, if your blood somehow poisoned Link, if I find any trace of treachery, I will not hesitate to gut you on sight."

"...Heh." He chuckled. Not out of amusement, not out of fear, out of sheer un-interest. Urbosa stared at Idris, aghast at his chuckle. Why would anyone chuckle like that under the threat of death? "Many have tried to slay may, some have succeeded." He looked at her, eyes bored right at her from under his hat. "I wonder if you will place into their ranks as well?" She stopped, standing still as the Hunter walked away.

* * *

"We have arrived." Idris said. Indeed, they had. The small temple from before appeared to be untouched from the last time he was there, around 2 day's ago. The trip back took longer than expected, due to Link's healing, but he was now combat ready. Idris turned to the other champions, facing them with a cold stare. "Be cautious. I do not fully know what's inside."

"Why didn't you scout it out when you where here then, Mmmm?" Revalli asked haughtily, which resulted in Idris frowning. "The beasts you encountered were scampering out when I attempted to enter, and thus I followed them, resulting in me saving your lives." He reminded them, making Revalli scoff in embarrassment.

"Never mind that. What' the plan?" Daruk interjected, catching everyone's attention. "The farthest I reached into the temple was in front of a crossroads spanning three way's. It is most likely that they lead to differing locales."

"What's your suggestion then?"

"Once we reach the crossroads, we shall separate. 3 groups shall go down each route until the end. Once you have found the end, return to the beginning and wait for each one of us to return." Idris said, a sound plan in his mind. Of course, the champions did not react...kindly to that plan. "What? And leave one of us to be gutted by you?"

"Revalli..."

"No! I'm most prepared to say that none of us trust you, Idris...if that's even your real name. You think that one of us is going to willingly walk with you down a dark path to Goddesses know where is happening, you are sorely mistaken!" The Rito hissed at the Hunter, who remained silent. The two stared at each other, neither backing down. Slowly, they reached for their weapons. Revalli for his bow and Idris for the Bowblade, but they were interrupted by Princess Zelda. "Enough you two! Your acting like children!" The two of the stopped, and turned to the princess. Her face steeled as she looked at Idris. "I'll go with you."

Immediately, the champions interjected, disagreeing with her. They would not let their princess and leader split off with them accompanied by what may be a mad-man! But she spoke up harshly. "I made up my mind! I'll go with him." Silently, they reluctantly accepted.

Thus, the teams where decided. Link and Mipha would travel together, due to the young Hero of Courage still needed her aid for healing, and they would be joined by Daruk to aid them. Revalli and Urbosa would also travel together, a task that they accepted begrudgingly. Finally, Idris and Zelda would travel together as well. Thus, with the plan set in motion, they entered the dark temple.

Fairly soon they reached the crossroads that Idris spoke off, three paths going down the middle, left and right, and the plan was put into action. Urbosa and Revalli would journey through the left hall while Idris and Zelda would go down the right. Link, Mipha and Daruk would go through the middle. Then they went down their specific paths, each of them given a torch for light.

**XXX**

_With Urbosa and Revalli:_

The Rito and Gerudo famously did not get along well. That was a solid fact well known by most of Hyrule's military forces or really anyone who saw the two of them together. That's not to say that they despised each other, they certainly didn't. It was more along the lines of them knowing that they could work together and be a force to be reckoned with, but they had too many issues with each other's clashing personalities to be any form of effective.

"We should go down this way." The current situation being a prime example of this. Currently, the two had reached a predicament. They were presented with two paths forward. Both of them identical in all but direction. Due to them only having one torch, they couldn't simply split up and go down them both, no they would have to choose. "That one has a draft, you chicken. It'll lead us right outside."

"How dare you call me a chicken! Don't you know that term's offensive?"

"Wait, it really is?"

"Yes, and you should apologize and follow my wisdom as repayment."

"OK, now your being ridiculous. The chicken part I'll apologize, but I'm not going to follow your lead because of that alone."

"Well then your out of luck!"

"We have to work together here, you can't just hold out on this until you get your way!"

"And you can't just call people things that you don't know would be offensive or not!"

"I'm sorry about the chicken comment, Ok? Now, can we decide which way we're going to go?" They stayed silent for a moment, but then Revalli pointed to the first one. "This way."

"YOU JUST POINTED TO THAT WAY 5 SECONDS AGO AND THERE'S A DRAFT COMING FROM IT!"

"Because it's the right way to go!"

Urbosa was very tempted to gut herself on the spot. She should've went with the Princess and the Hunter.

**XXX**

_With Link, Mipha and Daruk._

So far, the journey down this particular path had proven fruitless. They had seen nothing as of recently, and nothing had attacked them as of yet. This gave them the opportunity to rest for a bit. Link, being the honorable and self destructive person that he was, volunteered to stay guard and patrol despite his injuries. Leaving behind the other two champions, Link set out back through the darkness, cautious in his approach. Mipha sighed to herself as he left, speaking out-loud to herself, "Why does he always have to be so selfless all the time?"

"He's the goddesses chosen hero, it's kinda in the job description." Daruk commented as he leaned on the wall, setting his axe down by his side. Mipha sighed and sat as well, opposite of the Goron. "Besides, it's not like he can't defend himself right now. Your healing did a pretty bang up job doing that!"

"That doesn't mean he should just throw himself into the next sign of danger whenever he feels like it!" The Zora princess exclaimed. Daruk didn't reply, instead he cracked a grin. "Remember when we first came together and Purah took a still-picture from the Shiekah Slate?"

"Yes...what are you getting onto?"

"Well, remember when I hugged everyone closer together and you were next to Link..."

"...Oh please no."

"Yep, I know kid! Everyone knows, well except Link." At this point, Mipha had began to hide her face, concealing her blush from consuming her entire head and resulting in a potential coma of embarrassment. "Please stop..." She moaned, her voice barely audible. "Ahh, don't worry kid, Nobody'll tell him. That's on you, y'know?"

"But-But-WhatifItellhimandhedoesn'twantthatandonlywantstostayfriendsorworselikessomeoneelseandthenhitchesupwiththemI'llbesadandaloneandmiersable!" The princess's panicked, what would actually happen? But Daruk, being himself of course, waved it off. "Ah, humbug! He'll listen to ya. All you gotta do is tell him yourself, face to face. Tell him how you feel and he'll either return them or not. But I'll let you in on a little secret." The Princess leaned closer to the Goron, curious. "I think he likes ya back." Mipha stayed still for a moment, then smiled to herself. Did Link actually like her back? Daruk, despite being...Daruk, wasn't wrong most of the time. Plus his advice wasn't half bad...

She decided right then and there. Whenever she got the chance, she would tell Link how she felt, straightly. "Oh, and make sure to name one of them after me."

"I...what?"

"Name one after me, y'know...the youngin's when ya get to it!" Nope. He ruined it. Daruk just mercilessly crushed all confidence Mipha had recently built up. 10 minutes later, Link came back to the camp, sword drawn and shield ready. But what he saw at the camp was...confusing to say the least. He spoke, for the first time ever since he was injured."Why is Mipha curled up in a ball?...Oh my goddesses why is she bleeding?"

"Ah she's fine Brother, just a nosebleed." Daruk waved him off as he stood up, grabbing his axe. "What's the situation?"

"I found something."

**XXX**

_With Zelda and Idris_

Zelda was panicking. Well, she wasn't "Panicking" on the outside per-say. Internally, she was screaming. That was the situation she was in when she traveled down the dark corridor with Idris, this...man who showed up one day, nearly killed her best friend, then came back to heal him and ask for her and the champions help. Any other person put in a similar state of events would most likely lead them to a internal freak-out as well. Knowing this did not make the Princess any more comfortable with her current companion.

If she could compare Idris to something, it would be most like a painting. An eerie, disturbing, painting that no one could figure out what it represented or tried to convey. She had met similar men, personality wise. Men who were grim, serious and skilled. She saw plenty of those in the army. But Idris had something the others didn't. A lack of humanity in him. The way that he moved, the way that he spoke, it presented him as someone who would not care about his opponents. He would simply kill them without a second thought. She witnessed this firsthand back at the forest.

As they walked down the corridor, she made quick glances to him. Whether he saw these or not, he didn't acknowledge them. Their torch burned and crackled. However, the hunter stopped moving. "What is it?" Zelda asked

"...stay here." Idris said as he transformed his sword to bow. Handing her the torch, he ventured into the darkness. Zelda soon lost sight of him and stayed still, waiting for him to return. She didn't wait long, for as soon as 2 minutes or so had passed, she heard screams. Howls and roars from the darkness. Both of rage and terror. She ran. Down into the darkness where Idris had vanished into. As she sprinted down the now winding and curving path, she followed the screaming to her destination. As she grew closer and closer to the noise, her suspicions about the Hunter were being confirmed more and more as she saw fresh blood drip from the ceiling. Mutant bodies, contorted and twisted, were severed into pieces and pierced by arrows. Soon she arrived at the epicenter of this conflict, and a sight she would soon never forget.

The first thing she noticed was the children. Or more specific, lack of children. Of course, there were imprisoned, horribly injured, children trapped in filthy, bloody cages. A mix between Goron, Hyrulian, Rito and Zora. But what was surprising was the small number of Children, she only counted 12. In the middle of this room, without a cage, Idris dueled with an armored Lizalfos with a ball and chain, most likely the infamous Darkhammer, a roaming monster responsible for the massacre of several highly skilled soldiers during Calamity Ganon's attack. Idris rolled out of the way of the oncoming ball, and fired three arrows at the beast. It hit the shoulder plates of the armor, bouncing off with only small scratches made.

Darkhammer roared as he began swinging his ball and chain around in the air, forcing the Hunter to stay back and continue to pester it with arrows. Luckily, one hit flesh, penetrating some chain-mail right into it's arm. It howled in pain, stopping it's swinging to rip the arrow out. However, this gave Idris an opening. Transforming the bow into blade form, he rushed it. Slashing, he cut deep across the plate armor, scratching it but not wounding. Sidestepping a punch from the beast, he rolled out of the way of several more blows before spotting it's exposed tail. A weak-point! He needed to reach it, but how?

He did not dodge the swinging ball in time. He was knocked back, crashing onto the wall. He was exposed! Zelda had to act. She quickly raised her hands, feeling the power of the golden goddess flow through her, as she cast a suspension spell. Instantly the monster seemed to freeze, no movement made except it's snarling. Idris looked stunned for a brief moment, then saw Zelda casting the spell. Regaining his footing, he casually walked behind the best to face it's tail, then thrust his blade forward into it's flesh. Green blood oozed from the new wound as the blade sunk deeper into the flesh and soon out the chest. The monster roared and howled in pain, before quickly falling silent, still. He extracted the bow-blade, allowing Zelda to cease her spell. As the monster fell to the ground, Idris regarded Zelda. "I thought I told you to stay where you were."

"I heard screaming, and I thought you were in danger. Your welcome." She shot back. Idris said nothing, merely wiping off the blood from his blade. "Still however, thank you for the aid." They then faced the children, and Idris grabbed a key from the Darkhammer's corpse. He unlocked the cage, and stepped inside. The children backed away from the man covered in blood and holding a sword, except for one. "Mr. Hunter!" One Zora child cried out as she ran and hugged his legs. A little Zora girl.

"Ruto? What are you doing here little one?" Idris asked as he knelt down to speak to her face to face. Instantly, the relief in her eyes soured away and were replaced by tears. Her face was dirty, with scratches abundant and dried blood below her eyes. She was wearing rags. "T-They-they took M-M-Mommy and D-D-Daddy away!" She bawled and planted herself into Idris's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Zelda watched as Idris awkwardly tried to calm her down. With either no or different context, this would be hilarious. But considering the current situation, that would not ever happen. Ever. In all of eternity.

"They came one night and *hiccup* took us away to this cave! They took M-mommy and D-Daddy down the big bath and me and some o-other's down here. They've been t-t-taking kids once a d-day!" She babbled as she continued to sob. Idris held on to her tightly, holding her and trying his best to calm her down. Once she finished her sobbing, Idris stood up. He looked at all the children, all of the terrified boys and girls...and stepped aside. "Follow me." He then ran down the hall, leading Zelda and the others back down to the entrance (The children noticed the princess there, whispering among-st themselves in awe of her.) As they ran back to the main split off, he regarded Zelda. "Is there any possible way for you to communicate with the others?"

"M-Maybe?! I think so?"

"Then tell Urbosa and Rivalli to come back to the split off and meet us at there! The others are in danger!"

**XXX**

_With Link, Mipha and Daruk_

Link grunted as he barely blocked the sorcerer's spell. His tunic was torn up. His wound, once stitched, was reopened in some parts. His hair was frazzled. He blocked another blast of dark energy and lunged, only to be battered aside. He fell to the ground in a slump, unable to push himself up. He stayed on the ground, eyeing his companions. Daruk was on his knees, wheezing. Mipha slumped against a wall, unconscious.

"Pathetic! I thought the hero's of Hyrule could challenge anyone the fought against! Well, I guess I've proven them wrong! Hehehe..." This sorcerer, he was different. For one thing, he clearly wasn't Hylian. Link already had encountered the Hunter, who wasn't Hylian but similar, but this one may as well be another species. His body structure and clothing were very bizarre. His cloak was black with strange patterns aligning it. His upper body had ceremonial armor, and he wore a large cone-shaped mask detailed with more strange patterns and two bulging eyes. The mouthpiece seemed to either be Tusk or tendril shaped. Link could not tell.

"Ah well, I suppose it doesn't matter. No one can stop me now! Hehehehehe..." The man laughed to himself, turning back to the altar. This alter...it was a indescribable how horrific it was. Made of bone and flesh, it was dripping in red ruby liquid and had...bizarre images inscribed onto it. Faces of tentacled monsters, beasts that looked like nothing he had ever seen. Just then. Link heard foot steps, coming from the hall. It was everyone else! They had come.

Idris was the first to step in, he instantly focused on the sorcerer. He walked towards the man as Zelda directed the others to help the Champions to their feet as she would aid Link. The man continued to seemingly ignore Idris, as he prayed to the alter. However, he did eventually notice the Hunter. He turned, glancing at the man with the blood-soaked clothes and strange sword. "You...your not like the others behind you, helping their pitiful friends."

"..." Idris remained silent.

"Your like me...you've seen the truth of the world. Of our masters, our gods! The great ones!"

"What do you know of them?" Idris's tone was low, hostile. He was ready to kill. "Allow me to introduce myself." The Sorcerer bowed. "I am Zant, King of the Twilight." Zant stepped forward, closer to Idris. "I have come to this realm to learn of them, to seek their knowledge and power. So far however, I've found nothing but brats and meat-bags!" He then began to mutter to himself about a 'Spoiled princess' and 'World of Light is too similar to the Twilight...' But he soon regarded Idris once more, ignoring the Champions who had recovered and were assembling behind the Hunter. "I've been looking and researching for so long now! I think you might be able to...help me? I can see it in your eyes...you've seen their power! Help me!" The only response was Idris drawing his blade. Zant sighed. "Of course it has to come to this."

Zant then began to ascend into the air, floating above the ground. "I've been gathering sooooo many test subjects recently that I was running out of space! I hope you'll appreciate my ingenuity with this magnificent specimen! Hehehehehe...!" As soon as he said this, the ground began to shake. The altar shook as it...stood up to reveal a...monstrosity. It was large, covered with hair and bulbous flesh pods. Corpses seen to be strewn together to create this ram-looking monster made of flesh and bone. On the front right leg, Idris spotted two zora sewn to the monster. Two familiar faces aghast in horror forever. Okin and Nala. "Have fun." Zant burst into laughter as he vanished in a flash of light, probably teleported somewhere else. 

"Prepare yourselves..." Idris warned as he readied an arrow. The monster roared and charged. Idris rolled out of the way first, then the others Champions scattered. Revalli took to the air, firing arrow after arrow. Zelda began casting Fire balls and other projectiles at it. Idris also did this, aiming for it's eyes. The rest of the champions charged for a leg each, hacking and slashing away at their chosen limb.

The beast roared as it charged again, this time trampling the four champions below it. The others managed to dodge. Idris then charged, slashing with his blade and avoiding the monsters stomps. Soon he was joined by Link, who began to stab the beast in the leg.

It roared in pain, and kicked the Hero of the Wild back. Mipha and Daruk both then went in, cutting and hacking away at it's right leg. Howling in primal defiance, it stood on two legs and clapped it's paw's together, creating a shock wave that sent everyone back. It then landed back on all fours, and a red began to emanate from it's throat. Opening it's mouth it shot balls of fire! They were aimed at the Princess and the Rito, who did their best to avoid damage. The bird was hit by the second volley, singing him and knocking him out. Zelda managed to reflect the blasts of fire with her magic, but could not hold on for longer.

Urbosa then leaped at the best, clambering onto the beast's back and began to hack violently, spraying blood and flesh apart until she was shook off. Idris then had enough. He fired an arrow right into it's bulging eyes, spewing pus and gore. As it cried in pain, it collapsed onto the ground, heaving in pain. He sprinted towards it, climbing up on-top of it's head and holding his blade high.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before plunging it right into it's skull. The blood shot out like a geyser, drenching the room in it as it howled and gasped in pain. It struggled, violently shaking the hunter around until it's eyes rolled back and it fell to the ground, dead. He jumped off, facing the champions. "What now?" Daruk asked.

"Now...now we go to your king. We tell him of the new threat."

* * *

Far away from Idris and the Champions, there was a group. They were also in a cave, but they were not in a situation like our heroes. Rather, they were refugees. Citizens of a land who's rightful ruler was usurped by a madman who desired power above all else. This group were composed of simple citizens of this kingdom. Men, woman and Children. Families. The leader sighed as she gazed upon her charged. She had little experience with leading before Zant took over, how was she supposed to protect and lead her people now?

"My lady, we have confirmed reports from out scouts that the monsters from this world are gathering together under a banner of an eye. Our scouts spotted a man who called himself, "Girahim." He seems to be leading these monsters alongside an army of light-dwellers who answer to a man called Volga." The second in command spoke to his leader. "What should we do?"

The woman stayed silent, facing a mirror reflection of herself. "Tell everyone to prepare to move. We're traveling."

"Where to, my lady?"

"Hyrule Castle. I have a plan." Midna responded to her second in command. A loose smile on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, a new face, are you? And an accomplished hunter... it would appear. I am Valtr, Master of the League. Members of the League cleanse the streets of all the filth that's spread about during the hunt.
> 
> Like any half-decent hunter ought to, you know? Haven't you seen enough of the wretched beasts, freakish slugs, and mad doctors? Sentence these fiends to death. With the help of your League confederates.
> 
> What do you say? Why not join the League?

The morning sun rose quietly on that day. It was a cool day out, the sun providing extra levels of warmth for the populace as they went about their daily duties. The merchants bargained, the cleaners cleaned, the cooks prepared meals, the servants began to work on the daily chores, and King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule rose out of bed with a yawn. As he began to clothe himself in his royal garments, he could not help but feel...off. Physically he was in good health, his humors were in balance and he knew that he was not with fever. No, his ill feeling was that of a mental sort. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he felt this way, but he felt that something bad had happened.

His thoughts immediately went to his daughter, Princess Zelda. He knew that she thought ill of him and he could hardly blame her. In hindsight, forcing her to build that connection and nearly destroying any happiness she had in order to defeat the calamity was a horrible thing to do to his own daughter. He regretted it heavily, but he knew he had to do it. He only hoped that she would one day understand the needs of putting the kingdom first before anything else. He did that with the Calamity, he did that with his brother.

Rhoam scowled as he washed his face, his brother was always a sore spot for him. The man had gone mad once he took the throne, and he would remove anyone who dared opposed him from their lives. Most people that fought the Mad King simply disappeared, never to be seen again. The rumors where that he was sacrificing his enemies to some dark god, but Rhoam never took stock in rumors. He wanted facts and he never found any evidence of a cult that his brother lead.

He should have killed his Brother all those years ago after the coup. It had to be done, but his wife stopped him. Imelda was the best women for him. When he was stern she was exuberant, when he raged she charmed, when he would shout she would silently stab with words. She was a master at the "game", while he was not. Turns out that marriage was a benefit for both of them, on top of actually loving each other.

Which meant that losing her to his damned brother was the hardest thing he'd ever been through.

The King sighed as he exited his room, fully dressed in his regal attire and headed for the throne room. Duty called for now, he supposed. The walk to the throne room was a quick one, and once he sat down on the throne the daily court began. Silently he listened at peoples pleas and suggestions from the officials, all the same.

As he was finishing up a discussion about a new tax policy in effort to rebuild the marketplace well, a soldier barged through the doors. Out of breath, he continued running straight for the king. "S-Sire!" He hastily kneeled before him. Despite his exhaustion, the soldier still showed proper etiquette for the king.

"What is the meaning of this interuption! Speak now or I'll through you into the dungeons!" Rhoam hollered at the solder. Said soldier flinched for a second, but recomposed himself and began to speak. "Princess Zelda has returned with the champions!"

"What? I thought they wouldn't be back for another week. Is what you are saying true?"

"Yes Sire! They...have children with them...starved children...and a man in a coat and scythe! Th-They bring urgent news!"

**XXX**

"So your telling me that an Insane wizard is conducting experiments on kidnapped people with a plague that transforms men into horrible beasts...and this 'Hunter' may be the only one who can stop him?" Zelda nodded to her father, confirming what she had heard earlier.

"I swear upon my life Father, what we are saying is the truth."

"Forgive me Daughter for not finding that entirely believable." Before Zelda could protest, Rhoam stood up from his chair in the council room, where they had relocated for this private discussion, and stepped towards Idris who stood in the back. Rhoam began to size up the Hunter, examining him like a gnat. The Hunter was unfazed however, and simply stared back. "How do I know that you haven't bewitched my daughter and my champions into believing your story? Perhaps you are an assassin from Lorule or Calatia, or even Koridai!" The King did bring up a fair point. All three of those kingdoms had it out for Hyrule, although Lorule had less motive considering the trade alliance with Hyrule for Lumber, as Lorule existed in snowy plains and was quite cold most of the time. Calatia was a land of lawlessness, with mercenary's ruling the vast deserts and mountains of the land and the 'monarch' of the country always desired Hyrule's Throne, if you could call a mercenary conqueror a monarch. Koridai was simply known as Hyrule but worse. Both of those countries had motive for sending an assassin.

"If I truly was an Assassin, Lord Rhoam, I would have simply killed you as soon as possible and without dealing with your champions." Idris responded, his voice toneless. "Rest assured, I am here to help you and your kingdom survive this new Scourge."

"And another thing, what is this 'beastly scourge' that you speak of? All I know is that you call it a plague. Well, what type of plague is it?" The king demanded. Zelda made the motion to stop her father, but Idris spoke before she could do anything. "A plague of madness and insanity. Once contracted, the scourge chips away your mind, replacing it with bloodlust until you have nothing left. Then you transform into the most horrid beasts imaginable." He paused for a second, only a second, before continuing. "A single infection of this disease will wipe out a city. Unless it is purged through fire and blood, nothing will survive."

Silence reigned. Rhoam and Zelda, the only other people in the room besides Idris, stayed silent. Zelda knew this already, but stayed silent out of terror. Rhoam had his eyes wide open, aghast with the future horror that could befall upon them. A plague that could destroy a city with only one infected man, woman or child? What would happen if it spread across the entire continent? The world perhaps? Rhoam composed himself, and spoke. "I...have misjudged you Sir Hunter. I offer my apologies."

"Think nothing of it. I too would have threw it aside." Idris walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. "The plague is here in Hyrule but under the control of a madman. I know not how he is controlling it, but Zant, whomever or whatever he is, must die. He is a threat to all life."

"Then we offer you all of our support." Zelda spoke up. Rhoam looked at her for a moment, but considered what she was saying and agreed. "Whatever aid you need, we shall give you. But I must ask you...kneel." Idris gave a quick glance towards the king, but slowly got up and complied. "You have done a great service to my kingdom. Not only have you informed me of a new threat but you also saed my daughter and her champions. I name you Agent of Crown. You shall have special privileges and access to whatever you need. Rise, Sir..."

"Just Idris."

"You have no last name?"

"None that I remember."

"Very well, rise Sir Idris." Commanded Rhoam. Idris then stood up, and bowed before his new King.

"My thanks Milord...I will need a small area in the castle grounds, abandoned and large. I also will need a map of the city." Idris spoke quickly. As he rose out of his chair, he made his way out of the chamber. "For what purpose, Sir Idris?" Zelda asked, now using his new title. Idris looked back at the royals, and chuckled. "For training. We will need new hunters after all."

**XXX**

Idris grumbled as he searched the chest. The Hunter's dream would soon be pulled into the waking world now, all he had to do was get presentable. The rag's he wore called the Harrowed garb, Crowfeather Manchettes, Old Hunter Hat and Old Hunter Leggings was not the ideal image he wished to pull off now. He fished out the desired attire, and after giving himself some privacy, changed into his new look. He found that the Tri-corn Hunter hat fit well with the armor of the Cainhurst knights, the gloves of the Choir and the boots and leggings of his old mentor Gehrman. He wondered whether Gehrman, in some capacity, still lived. He hoped so, the man deserved better. But Idris knew better. The First Hunter had died long ago and would never return. Such is life, woe is him, he couldn't give two shits anymore about most things. That's what Yharnum will do to anyone, break them.

As the Hunter stepped out of the workshop, he walked down to the graves. The Doll was cleaning one of then, a simple grave.

_Eileen, Hunter of Hunters_

_Teacher, Warrior, Friend._

_May she fly in better skies._

"Good Hunter, you have finished your changing." The doll said as she stood up. Idris nodded to her before kneeling down and aiding with the cleaning. The two of them did this, for every grave in the dream. Remove any twigs, vines, dirt, etc. Take a rag, soak it in soap, clean the grave. Simple, methodical, cleansing of the mind. Once they finished this duty, the two of them shared an understanding nod, before returning to the workshop for tea. They passed the Messengers, the little ones, who cried and moaned with admiration and love for their masters. The ones in the fountain bath raised small items to trade for the echoes of blood Idris would collect.

The tea was hot, the way both of them liked it. As they drank their tea, the Doll inquired "What ail's you, my hunter?"

"The Future." Idris answered. "The Hunt begins again in the land. Only this time under the control of a madman who wishes to find the Eldritch Truth. How he wishes to do this I know not, but he must die."

"And you shall achieve this goal as well, like all other goals you have achieved."

"Aye, but this feels different." Idris stood up and stared into the fog of the dream, straight at the large pillars that rose up into the sky for eternity. He wondered, what where those pillars? Are they tree's perhaps, trees into another world? Perhaps they are simply pillars, decorum for this dream. Or perhaps they were other Dreams and Nightmares as well. It mattered not to Idris at the moment.

"A storm is coming to Hyrule. I feel it. Something is rising to take the land and infect it with it's sickly rotten pus. Whether it be men or beasts I don't know, perhaps both? All I know is that Hyrule will be facing death soon, and I may be the only one capable of standing in it's way."

"You will not be alone, Good Hunter." The Doll gently took Idris's hand. "I know not what Storm you are foreseeing, but I know that you will face it. You have become the First Hunter now, and it is your duty to guide a new hunt. Perhaps this new hunt of yours will save rather that destroy."

"I hope so my friend...I hope so.

* * *

**Across the Seas**

**Calatia**

Captain Volga of the Red Fire Army was not a happy man right now. No, he was not. Then again, finding out your favorite Whore's been fucking your Lieutenant for the past 4 months would get anyone mad. He'd just made sure that the man wouldn't betray him again. Castration by Dragon Fire was very Very painful. And Sarly's punishment was less, only because he liked her. 1 week without food and a simple glass of water. The blistering heat in her jail room would ensure her loyalty.

No, Volga was not a man one would want to anger. Which was why he was in his office, having just gotten some stress out by killing a prisoner and fucking another one of his girls before returning to his office for more work. Making war plans, ordering more supplies, trade, the usual.

A footstep nearby, in his office, and Volga immediately pulled out his knife and rolled out of his chair. "Whoever's fucking there better show themselves or I'll gut ya shit hole up so far you'll need a tube of bamboo to soil yourself!"

Silence, silence for only a second. "Fear not Volga, Dragon of Calatia. We are not your enemy."

"Oh, and why the hell y'here, eh? Gonna suck my cock for free?"

"Nothing so crude...rather we have an offer for you." Out of the shadow's stepped two people. "Forgive our actions...we wished to speak with you alone. I am Zant and my companion is Girahim." The second man Girahim, A pale man with a red cloak and fancy white clothing underneath, smirked as his tongue slithered outside and licked his own lips. "I have heard of you and your company, the finest and most numerous men and soldiers in the world. You lead an army of men so large that you have conquered kingdoms."

"Yeh, you a fan?"

"Of sorts." Girahim answered. "We have a proposition for you. We wish to conquer the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"...Hehehehe...HahaHAHAHAHA!" Volga continued to laugh at the two men, the Masked Freak and the Pale one. "Hehehehe...oh that's rich, very rich indeed!"

"Trust us Volga, this is no jest. We will provide you and your men with enough ships to transport all you need for the conquering of Hyrule. In return, you will provide the bulk of our army."

"And why th' hell ya need an army for? Little practical joke?" Zant and Girahim shared a grinning glance at each other and turned back to Volga. "Let us say that we both have motivation for this. If you need further convincing..." Girahim then snapped his fingers and with a shimmer of black light, a small chest appeared. He gestured to Volga to open it, and the red dragon knight complied. His eyes widened when he saw the riches inside. "That is more than enough to purchase a manor for your own. Work with us and we shall pay you this monthly."

Volga turned to the two, and a wild grin broke out as he sheathed his dagger. "Well Alright then! When do we start?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to leave it there! How'd you all enjoy this? Was it good, bad, mediocre? Please comment/review/whatever. I live for feedback. Please validate my existence. Make my suffering worth it.


End file.
